Miscommunication
by acdhnt
Summary: New girl Bella moves to Forks and hates the life there, she comes across a bad boy.A war between 2 different gangs. love,lemons,friendships,drama. ExB,JxA,EmxR. Very good give it a shot trust me!2 lemons first chapter. Different from my other stories.MWA
1. News to me

Today was one of _the _most boring days of my life. I had just moved from New York, New York to Forks, Washington. One of the worst moves of my life. Not that New York was anymore fun... now that I think about it... it was actually very tedious with the same stupid 'outcast' kids trying to be cool by 'not fitting in'. Pathetic let me tell you. I sighed as I tapped my pencil anxiously waiting for my third period to be over so I could skip last and fucking ditch this piece of shit called a school. The bell had finally rung and I darted from my seat. Before I could escape though stupid guys were too fucking fascinated by the new girl at school... sadly it was ME! Ugh, could this situation get any worse? I smiled at the guy in front of me, and let me tell you he was not the first guy I had to fake politeness too.

"Isabella Swan, how very nice to meet you. My name is Tyler." He said with a grin that was meant to be _seductive?_ I nearly choked and held back my laughter.

"How very nice to meet you now if you excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." I said quickly trying to think on my feet not to prolong this situation anymore than I had too.

"Ugh, ok-ok? Sure thing, see you around." He said confused and slightly fazed by me? I chuckled before I burst through the back school doors where the parking lot was. Surely no teachers would catch me here, and so what if they fucking would... this place was shit anyway. I threw my backpack down on the ground next to me as I leaned against the wall. Finally fresh air... though it was too fresh, but who was I to judge... Just then I began looking through my pockets for my smokes I could have sworn I had them somewhere... I began patting every possible pocket on my jeans and jacket which was not very hard to do since I only had two pockets on each clothing.

FUCKING GREAT! Could my day get any fucking worse? I sneered at the sky. I found my lighter and began playing with it. Just as I lit it the third time I found a cigarette being lit right in front of me. I gasp and hesitate to look up. I didn't know any of these little pansies smoked.

I looked up and saw the most gorgeous face I had ever seen, he was absolutely perfect! His nose, his strong jaw, full lips that were now in a smirk and his eyes... oh god those eyes. So deep and full of emotion. Sparking in the foggy town of forks. I decided it was enough gawking at the poor boy and snatched the cig from him quickly and took one long puff. Oh god I needed that! He leaned closer and put one hand right next to my face against the wall while the other went to his black leather jacket pocket. Oh he was even dressed like a motherfucking sex god! His face mere inches from mine. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest but decided to play it cool.

"Thanks I needed that; I seemed to have misplaced my pack..." I whispered against his face since he was so close to me no need to be yelling. He gave me a crooked smile showing his beautiful white teeth that should be on a crest commercial.

"Hmm." He replied satisfied. He stared into my eyes not scared shitless like other douche bags that couldn't even look at me straight in the eyes for longer than five seconds. I was impressed.

"I'm impressed." I smirked at him giving him my own signature smile. Not that I knew what it was but I guess I had a feeling. He cocked his head to the side and analyzed what I had said.

"Oh?" He replied amused. I raised my eyebrow nodded a yes.

"Oh yes, first you come pulling this whole stunt with the cig; May I remind you thank you I really, really needed one. And then being this close to me _plus _staring me straight in the eyes the entire time. Yup I would have to conclude that I am in fact fucking impressed." I said grinning while running my fingers through my hair to give it some volume from this flat humid air. It was totally putting a damper on my sexy hair. Then he did the most extraordinary thing I have ever fucking seen. He ran his fingers through his beautiful copper hair! I was so jealous of those fingers... all in due time.

"I must say I am _too_ impressed." He whispered closer this time to my face, I raised my eyebrows letting him know to continue. He does. "I like the way you represent yourself, you don't seem like some petty chick who doesn't like to live. I can see that, you like _risk..._" He said the last word letting it drag out from his perfect lips. I swear I felt my breathing hitch. "You are the only girl I had seen skipping class _and _puffing on school property, no scratch that puffing at _all_!" He said with his own grin. I bit my lip after I licked it something I did when I was so fucking turned on and nervous. Something in his eyes changed and his gaze darted to my lips. They stayed there for a while until he returned it back to my eyes with a smug expression.

"So let me guess... you are the so called 'bad boy' of Forks?" I said laughing at the idea. Wow who knew this shit town would hold such a treasure. He glared at me for a second then instantly changed his expression to his crooked smile.

"You could say that... I'm sure everyone at school thinks that... but in reality I'm just like you, who doesn't like tedious, boring ass school work. I like to live for the moment." He whispered even closer quickly stealing glances to my lips then back to my eyes. Oh fuck it if he lives for the moment then so do I! With the cig between my fingers I went up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around the sexy guys neck and pulled his lips crashing them down on mine. I have never felt better, his lips were so soft and perfect against mine. They moved slowly at first then he eagerly took control that I happily handed over to him. Finally I could run my hands through his hair. His hair felt like silk between my fingers, and he smelt so fucking delicious, and tasted even better. Like peppermint and smokes, I couldn't get enough. My tongue fought over his in perfect harmony, I felt myself moan into the kiss as his grip around my waist tightened. He slowly slid his hands lower until he was gripping my ass. I rubbed myself against him and heard him groan, eventually we pulled away and stared at each other analyzing what the fuck just happened. My whole body was buzzing, I couldn't understand this feeling, and it was so new yet so scary.

"Another thing to be impressed... well two actually." I said smugly. His eyes narrowed as he intensified his gaze into mine, surprisingly I didn't let it affect me, obviously it fucking made me swoon but not in an embarrassing way.

"I'm listening..." He whispered near my lips, I felt his warm breath send shivers down my spine.

"One, you are a hell of a kisser and two you didn't look away after or do any of the pussy shit I've seen." I answered biting my lower lip.

His hand was still placed firmly on my ass since my black skinny jeans hugged it so well, I was proud of my assets... he gently squeezed it and winked. I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch into a smile in response.

"Good to know I beat your other fags. Now onto other matters --" He was cut off by the vibrations in his pocket and the school bell at the same time indicating that school was over. "Shit got to bounce. Catch you later babe." He said as he began walking backwards still facing me and wink before he turned around and ran to a black Harley in the lot. I was impressed once again and SHIT did I just fucking make out with a total fucking stranger who may or may not even go to this school. I mean I didn't even get his name what kind of messed up shit was that?!

For the first time in my life I stood there confused out of my ass! So I did what I do best, I walked to a guy and decided to get a ride, I had to find the coolest one in the school though... compare him to this mystery kid I just molested. I looked around the lot and found a guy circled by a bunch of other guys in football jackets and a bunch of slutty girls. I grimaced and put on my brave face before strutting their way. My stupid father gave me a ride to school saying 'Bella I know it sucks, but you will get your car soon trust me, I'm working on it.' To tell you the truth I had no fucking idea what he meant.

So the guys noticed me and cleared a path for me to make my way to the most known guy, yea I probably knew he was some bonehead jock who only cares about sports and fucking but hey I'm a fucked up girl who only cares about mentality problems; figuring people's minds and also... fucking. So what the hey, I mean I did just make a fucking fool of myself didn't I making out with a guy I didn't even know who gave me a smoke that could have someway endangered my life... but why did it not bother me as it should? I was concentrated on it so hard I haven't even realized that the guy had put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, damn jock had moves I guess...

"Names Bella Swan, you?" I purred leaning in. I heard his sharp intake of breath and tried my best to hold in my chuckles, he was just way to easy... hmm easy... I was way too easy with that guy today... but why did I not care, I didn't even care that I didn't know his name or had no clue whether I would see him again or not... strange.

"James... but for you my beautiful _Bella _Jay-man." I heard a bunch of gasps around me mostly from girls I looked around confused then turned back into James, he must have sensed my confusion. "Babe," WHAT THE FUCK! I was not his _babe! _Why was it so different when that mystery guy called me babe rather than this perfectly handsome, confident guy? Things are getting more fucked by the minute... sheesh! "I don't just let _anybody _call me Jay-man... only for special little things like you." He winked at me. I glared at him for a second due to him referring to me as a 'thing' I was not fucking pleased. I would torture this bastard. I smiled in return and looked at him suspiciously.

"Want to give me a ride home _darling_" I purred while feeling his jackets collar and patting it. He shuddered and pulled me tighter to him.

"For you baby, _anything." _He said as he stroked my shoulder. I swear I heard the loud motorcycle engine speeding by and it just reminded me of _him._

"Fucking Cullen!" One of the guys yelled in frustration, I stood there totally confused by the situation. All the girls around me where looking the way the bike passed, with their mouth's hanging open. Hmm I wonder if there were two bad boys in this town all the more fun for me. I decided to play up my new girl status.

"Who was that?" I asked bored. Everyone turned to me instantly glaring.

"_That _was Cullen, the hottest guy on this planet!" One girl said in a high pitched voice.

"Ugh yea! Like he never comes to school and I bet he is like failing everything! I have only seen him three times here with two of his friends, _Jazz _and McCarty." The other girl said with frizzy brown hair.

"Ugh I love them all! I wish I've seen them more often, I swear four times a year is not enough! I think they only come to write exams... though I do not know why. They're like almost expelled anyway." The other girl with straight brown hair said. Hmm so I wonder which one I hooked up with.

"Do they all drive motorcycles?" I asked faking innocence.

"No, I think only Cullen drives one, McCarty drives this huge jeep it's like huge!" The fist girl replied. Ugh her voice is annoying me already.

"And Jazz... oh _Jazz _he drives this gorgeous black mustang!" The brown haired girl said. So I guess she liked this _Jazz _kid, and the frizzy bitch likes the Cullen kid and the blonde likes McCarty? Hmm lets what else I could make of this situation.

"So are they single?" I asked sweetly. The girls glared at me meaning either yes, and we didn't get them OR no they are mine back off bitch. Either way I wouldn't care.

"No, they don't exactly date... well actually no one has ever seen them date anyone at school." The frizzy bitch said with an attitude.

"I think they are all fags!" James said loudly that all his other guy's friends cheered him on. I rolled my eyes and tugged for him to drive me home.

"Well thanks for the background info ladies. I will see you later I suppose." I smiled the most sickening sweet smile and blew the boys a kiss. Then James walked me over to his deep green, oh that green reminded me off those gorgeous eyes. Anyway this deep green dodge truck, he helped me up and then walked into his own side.

"So Bella, want to stop by my house?" He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I mean do I have sleep with me your first meet stamped on my forehead; I just shook my head from side to side in a no.

"Sorry my father is expecting me; he wants to go car shopping with me." I said thinking on my feet with an excuse, which is not exactly a lie. He just looked straight ahead; clearly feeling rejected which he should. After fucking referring to me as a _thing._ Well fuck him. I gave him my address and he dropped me off I quickly pecked him on the cheek and jumped out.

"Thanks Jay-man!" I said with a wink and ran to my front door. I heard him drive away and finally released my breath I never knew I was holding. I walked into my nice house; I wasn't poor but not the rich kid. I was perfectly happy with my wealth... I'm not too sure about my gold digging mother though.

"Bells?" Charlie said from his office. I walked in and waved.

"Yea dad?"

"What were you thinking for your car? Any suggestions?" Charlie asked me clearly excited to go car shopping. I laughed lightly, honestly as long as it drove and worked I'm fine with anything.

"Ugh, honestly daddy whatever you feel most comfortable with. Maybe like a Rav4 Toyota? It's small cute and I can have it in many colors?" I said more and more excited. That was a great idea! A Rav4 WOW! I would get in white with my own licence plate and pimp it out. Yeah!

"Sweetie that is a great idea. I'll pre order it now and you will have it by the next three days?" He said hoping I wouldn't be too upset.

"That's perfect daddy, just make sure it's white with black interior." I said sternly and walked to my room. I took out my cell from my pocket and decided to see if my foolish mother called... nope. But I did have _another _call.

**Missed Call: Jacob **

Aw my best friend Jake! I missed my Queen Jay! Suddenly there were way too many 'Jay' beginnings and nicknames. I shook my head to clear all the confusion not that it helped at all. I decided I would call him back.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! How is my precious little doll doing?" Jake asked sweetly. I smiled just hearing his voice.

"Fucking pathetic really babe!" I answered pouting.

"No way, tell me _everything._ How have you managed to become pathetic almost instantly?" He asked curiously. I laughed and nodded.

"Ugh well school sucks, people suck and I made out with a fucking sex god without even know his name after meeting him for 5 minutes."

"Fuck. OFF!" Jake squealed into the phone.

"I am so confused Jake! I wanted to compare his kiss to other kids but I couldn't bring myself to kiss the most popular kid in school. I was so like ugh; I don't even know what the fuck I'm feeling." I said frustrated.

"Don't worry everything will work out. Trust me! I recently went to this fortune teller and she told me I would get a boyfriend soon... finally! And for you she said that your life will be complicated and you will have to make a decision that will affect your entire life!" He said trying to scare me, I laughed at him loudly into the phone.

"You are abso-fucking-lutely insane you know that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yea, yea babe just when your fortune happens let me know. I want to be there for you for whatever change it will be alright."

"Sure babe, whatever you please."

"Anywho love I will be going now, I miss you honey bunches of oats! Don't do anything drastic without me alright baybay!" He said into the phone softly.

"You bye, love you." I said as I hung up. I seriously needed to make some friends my age. I did my homework and went to bed hoping I would see the mystery boy tomorrow.

--

The rest of the week was really uneventful, I made a few girlfriends, one was Angela she was very sweet but sometimes I felt as if she was too good to be my friend. She was the sweetest most innocent girl I had ever met. Then I made friends with this girl Jessica but I knew she wasn't good news, she was one of the slutty cheerleaders that was at the group with James and she is in love with him and 'Cullen' and his whole group which I by now found out was called 'The Saints' I was laughing for days at their nickname. I mean honestly come on! Who the fuck comes up with that I could come up with a better name. I mean what are they the fucking 'PLASTICS' honestly Mean girl _does not _run high school! So it was once again boring third period history and I decided it would be best to skip last Trig and just go out back. I was so happy to be finally getting my SUV on Monday no more having to fucking pretend to be friends with Stanley or James.

So I got up as soon as the period was over and walked out, this time thankfully no one got into my way. I was walking out the same door and leaned against the back wall again. Then I heard someone come out from the same door and looked up wondering who in this school would skip also. I saw James. He began making his way to me with a sickening smile.

"Bella, Baby it isn't wise to skip." He said smirking and getting closer to me. I smiled back searching for my pack of smokes. Finally finding it I pulled it out and took one out with my lips from the pack so I wouldn't have to pull it out with my fingers. James gawked at me shocked I guess...

"You smoke?" He asked surprised. I nodded at his obliviousness, I mean how did he not smell my breath? He did try to kiss me enough times. "Bella, ugh, that's fucking hot!" he exclaimed proudly. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Want one?" I asked holding the pack right in front of his face. He got nervous all of a sudden and backed away a little, I wanted to laugh at his pussy ass.

"Cant babe, I would but I do sports if they found out I would be kicked out." He explained to me while still holding his hands out in front of him in surrender. I laughed lightly and nodded in understanding.

"It's alright babe, go back to class." I said as I walked up and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. After all he did drive me back home most of the time. He nodded and ran back holding his cheek with his palm. I stood there alone again and thinking about the last time I was standing here at this time what happened, and now I haven't seen him since. I flipped my hair to my side and slid to the ground sitting on my jacket so I wouldn't get dirty. I was smoking peacefully thinking about my boring life here while blowing hot air onto my hands to warm myself up since I was sitting on my jacket.

Then I felt someone put a jacket on my shoulders, it was black leather and smelt very familiar, I looked up and gasped inwardly. It was _him _'Cullen'. What the fuck was he doing here with me offering me a jacket? I thought that was like against 'bad boy' rules. Then he knelt next to me and pulled out a cig from my pack and lit it through mine. I was face to him for those seconds staring him deep in the eyes, still so fucking beautiful. After he lit his cig he went back against the wall next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nonchalantly looking ahead of me into the parking lot. I saw him shrug and run his fingers through his hair. Ugh those god damn fingers so long and I bet so talented.

"Had things to do at school." He said in his velvety soft voice. I was still looking ahead stealing side glances at him.

"Hmm." I replied biting my lower lip while taking another drag.

"How is school?" He asked, was he trying to start a conversation after what happened last time? I'd much rather just do what we did last time and fucking fuck him.

"School is school. It fucking sucks and I might be going into depression very soon." I replied shrugging my shoulders. Taking another drag.

"Oh?" he asked suspiciously, I shrugged again, "I see you getting along fairly well with dumb jock hero." He said keeping a straight face. At first I thought he was joking but I looked at him turning to face him with a confused look on my face. What was he getting at? Yes I was friends with him so what? It's not like I have seen him at school ever after we fucking made out! So I did what I do best, I shrugged and took another drag.

"What's it to you." I asked casually not adding any venom to my voice. He ran his glorious fingers through his hair again and took a drag out of his cig.

"Whatever." He murmured.

"So, _The Saints..." _ I said chucking. He looked at me shocked and glared for a minute.

"Fuck, are they still calling us that?" He asked clearly pissed and embarrassed by his nickname.

"Yep, _Cullen_." I replied with a grin. Bastard had a fucking sexy name not going to lie.

"They are fucked man!" He said frustrated by something again running his fingers through his hair. I guess he did that when he was nervous or angry.

"I guess, I think it's _cute_." I said laughing; he turned to me with a mischievous smile and raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "I mean you should hear they shit they say about you and your friends. I thought I was in some movie, I must say good job! The rep is great for the ladies and scares and pissed the shit out of the guys. But most of them think you're gay so I guess they survive." I added trying to hide my smile but not succeeding.

"Haha! Fucking pathetic!" He said breathlessly while laughing. "You think I need some rep to get girls?" he asked smirking; I rolled my eyes and nudged him. "Bella, Bella, Bella... if only you knew." He said with a glint of something in his eyes.

"You know my name?" I asked puzzled.

"Why of course Miss. Swan, if I intend on the repeat of last time I supposed it would only be acceptable if I at least knew your name." He said mischievously. Oh fuck! I so wanted it to happen again too! I just put out my cig and stood up picking up my jacket and shrugging it clean. He was just looking at me deep in thought.

"I guess Cullen. Here thanks." I said handing him back his jacket, he looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head from side to side.

"Oh Bella, you are such a silly girl." He said standing up and taking it from my hand, our hands touched and I felt my heartbeat skip and I was charged with some kind of energy all of a sudden. I quickly retrieved my hand and put my jacket on and flipped my hair out of it. He was watching me the whole time then put out his cig.

"What?" I asked coolly. He smiled at me with that gorgeous crooked smile. He walked closer to me and I was face to face with him. He put a stray hair behind my ear and my face felt hot in the places he grazed with his fingers. I shivered at his touch then he cupped my cheek and I blushed, DAMMIT! Fucking blush, I couldn't control it even if my life depended on it. He gave me the cutest, most sweetest smile I had ever seen with something in his eyes, they sparkled more than diamonds. He slowly leaned in and I couldn't help but close my eyes at the proximity.

I felt his beautiful lips on mine, soft and hard at the same time, moved perfectly with mine. We opened our mouths at the same time and gently caressed each other's tongues. This kiss was different from any other kiss I had ever shared with someone, it was gentle and loving. A kiss you would give someone you care about. Then our kiss turned more eager and hungry, he pulled me closer to him with one hand around my waist while the other one was behind my neck arching it up to meet his face for better access. Once again best kisser ever. My hands where in his silky hair again gripping and un-gripping. He moaned into the kiss quietly then pushed me against the wall and hiked up my leg around his hip, I did as he wanted and grinded myself into him and we both moaned. I have never been more turned on in my life. The bell rung and he pulled again reluctantly. I stared at him gasping for air watching him do the same.

"Come on." He said as he picked up my back pack and took one of my hands and ran with me over to his bike.

"Wait what! Are you serious?" I asked dazed from the whole situation. He picked me up easily and placed me on his bike, went over to his trunk put my backpack in and pulled out a black helmet and put it on me fastening it tight. Then he put on his own black one and pulled down his screen of clear glass to see through. Then he sat right in front of me and turned over his shoulder to tell me something.

"Hold on tight and don't be scared. Make sure you hold on tight!" He said as he turned his baby to life. I wrapped my arms around him locking them over his stomach and nuzzled his neck and kissed it. He turned my way again and winked. And then we were moving so fast down the road I squealed and closed my eyes and putting my legs over his thighs tightly. I heard him chuckle and shake his head. After a few long minutes we stopped and I opened one eyes carefully making sure it is safe to do so. I saw him staring right at me with a grin.

"Scared?" He question sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and nodded a yes.

"But it was fucking awesome! So exhilarating!" I added with a smile the biting my lip. He leaned in and sucked on my bottom lip a little then kissing me thoroughly. He pulled away and jumped off the bike and held out his hand for me. I blushed and took his hand. He helped me down and took off my helmet off of me. He began chuckling and I glared. I looked at his bike mirror and gasped. Then I shook it left and right then up and down and flipped my hair all around then I settled straight up with my hair falling into place with a devious smile. He was standing there with an open mouth then quickly recovered and pulled me closer to him.

"I guess you fixed your helmet hair." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I scanned where we were and pursed my lips confused.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"My meadow." He replied casually. We walked for a while and I was getting tired I tripped over a tree branch and he caught me mid fall. "I think it would be best if I carried you." He said smiling his crooked smile. Before I could say anything he picked me up bridal style and carried me with ease the rest of the way.

"Aren't I heavy? You can drop me if you'd like." I said biting my lip nervously. He chuckled.

"I would never drop you Bella, don't be ridiculous." He said rolling his eyes. I smiled and nuzzled his collar bone. We stopped and I looked around, it was gorgeous. I gasped and he slowly put me on my feet. There were flowers everywhere with beautiful green grass and just streams of sunlight emerging through the deep trees.

"It's beautiful!" I said in awe. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed my neck.

"I know, that's why I brought you here." He said against my neck while kissing it tenderly. My head fell back onto his shoulder as I gave him more access to my neck. He was gently sucking and nibbling all over then he went right where my collarbone is and sucked there when I gasped.

"I think I just found your spot." He said with a smile against my skin. I moaned at the cool air on my skin and he continued there for a few moments.

"S-stop, don't leave a mark!" I managed to say clearly. He stopped abruptly and stared down at me. I turned around to face him and he looked serious, and trying to calm himself. "Ugh, I ugh meant I just don't want a hickey then everyone will assume it will be from James..." I said biting my lip. He looked far out in the distance and took a deep breath.

"Bella have you hooked up with him?" He asked calmly balling his hands into fists.

"Excuse me but I don't think that is any of your business when we make out and then I don't even know your name and you just fucking run away, now asking if I hooked with James? How is that hardly fair, you thought I was going to wait for some stranger that I wasn't even sure that went to our school!" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"You don't know shit!" he yelled at me, I jumped back shocked and stared at him. "Did you or didn't you? Yes or no?" He asked again a little more calm. I bit my lip and shook my head as a no. Then he started walking up to me with a small smile.

"Good." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up to him. I was staring him in the eyes frightened.

"Are you fucking bipolar or something, 'cuz I don't want to deal with that shit." I said staring him straight in the eyes. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"No silly, I just don't want anyone else touching you." He said seriously still chuckling. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"Listen _Cullen _you and I are not official or anything, this is my second time meeting you with a name! Then you go all nuts on me about some fucking guy and now you're telling me you don't want anyone else touching me. Shouldn't that be up to me?" I said with a raised eyebrow. He looked sad for a second then gave me a sad smile while settling me on the ground.

"Right... so do you want me to drop you off at home?" He asked running his fingers through his hair. Was the 'bad boy' nervous? I gasped at his idea, I wanted to spend time with him, he had no idea how much time I thought of him.

"Are you serious, _the _Edward Cullen wants me all to himself? Didn't see you as the committing type." I said narrowing my eyes at him watching his reaction closely. He glared at me for a second then sauntered over to me.

"I take that as a no?" He whispered closely to my face. We started at each other for a few moments, him debating over something and me just trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Fuck it, do you want to fuck and get it over with then? So we can clear the air and you could live your life and fuck whoever else you _please?_" He asked all serious watching me intently. It took me a moment to go over everything he just said and I was going through my options. One I could take advantage of his offer because I sure as hell will regret not doing him when I had the chance and two if I don't then who says that he will come back and try what if this was my last chance.

"Fine." I said calmly shrugging. He raised an eyebrow at me clearly confused by my answer.

"Fine?" He asked.

"Let's fuck." I said nonchalantly as I picked out another cig between my fingers and lit it. He was frozen momentarily the shook his head and watched me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and put my cig in front of his mouth offering him a drag. He put it between his sexy lips and took a nice drag and I just watched with my mouth open. I pulled back and took another one then dropping it on the ground killing it with my foot. "Where do you want to?" I asked again since he hasn't said anything. His lips were in a tight line with his jaw locked.

"Wow, I thought you were joking there but since you are not right here and now." He said in his smooth voice, my heart was already out of control. I nodded and began taking off my coat. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at me curiously.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You are very strange Bella... you think I would have sex with you on this wet grass with you naked?" he said as if I were stupid.

"Well what else then?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Hold on I have a blanket in my trunk. Be right back." He said as he ran off. A couple minutes later he was back with a navy fleece blanket. He laid it onto the grass and motioned for me to sit there, I followed and sank to the ground.

"Nice touch Cullen. Pleases me to know you care enough about my comfort." I said running my fingers through my hair. Instantly he was in front of me on all fours staring into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this Bella, you don't have too if you don't want to." He asked quietly as if beckoning me to back down but I wasn't going to. My stubbornness would never allow it. I gave him a devious smile and rolled my eyes.

"Is it just me Cullen or are you nervous? If you are don't be, and if you want to back down then please I'm not usually used to forcing guys to have sex with me." I whispered against his face. He took a deep breath to calm him I presume and closed our distance, his lips touching mine. I knew I would never grow tired of the feeling of his lips on mine. He put one arm around my waist holding me up while straddling me between his legs, his other hand on the blanket for support. Pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss I arched my chest into him as I moaned and he began trailing his kiss down to my collar bone sucking there, but this time I didn't care if he left a mark. I threw my head back and arched even more to give him more room. He was sucking and biting all over my neck and I was going crazy. He began unbuttoning my white shirt quickly while kissing at the hollow of my throat. Then his lips returned to mine as he forced his tongue in but I welcomed it eagerly. My shirt was pushed off my shoulders and I was left in my black lacy bra. He pulled away for a second and took all of me in with his eyes. He licked his lips as if I were his favourite entree and attacked my chest placing a wet kiss right between my breasts. His hand went around my back and he unhooked the bra with ease and it fell down exposing me. Then instantly I felt his hands massaging them both as I moaned louder.

"Edward... ugh...oh! You... too...much... clothes..." I managed to say between moans. His hands went missing for a moment as I opened my eyes and saw him nearly naked just in jeans shirtless. It was my turn to lick my lips at his deliciousness. He was perfectly sculpted, every muscle well defined. I ogled him beyond believe. I heard him chuckle.

"Like what you see?" He asked fully knowing I did, bastard! I sat up straighter and flipped us over so I was straddling him. He was shocked by my sudden movements as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for another kiss. I bit his lip and sucked on it gently until making my way down his neck placing lingering wet kisses, tickling him with my tongue. I made my way down his stomach and grazed it with my fingernails. He moaned as I licked my way down to his jeans and tugged playfully showing him my intentions. His head snapped up as he looked at me with half lidded eyes. I wiggled my eyebrows and I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly teasingly pulled his zipped down. He lifted his hips helping me take of his pants. I was surprised that he didn't wear anything underneath.

"Going commando I see." I stated biting my lower lip. He was hard for me already and I just took it all in. He was big... very _big. _The most perfect size really. I heard him groan at my waiting. "Patience, let me admire this present god graced you with." I said with a smile. He laughed lightly then groaned again.

"Bella! Ugh! If you're not going to do anything about it I will just have to fuck you right now!" he said threateningly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I supposed it was enough teasing. I spread his legs to make room for me and licked it from its base all the way to the tip. Getting it nice and wet for me. He moaned my name and I loved the sound of it. I licked him again all over then began stroking him with my hand. Up and down, fastening my pace then I finally put my mouth over his head and swirled my tongue around it like a lollypop. He grunted and bucked his hips, I then took more of him in gently grazing him with my teeth then it all happened so fast he gasped and I was under him all of a sudden.

"If you keep doing that I don't think I'll be able to hold off much longer and I still haven't finished with your magnificent breasts. I moaned as he put one in his mouth and began flicking at my hard nipple with his tongue then biting it. I screamed his name running my fingers through his hair then he switched to the other one doing the same thing. He began placing soft kisses trailing down my stomach all the way down to my jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and slid them off of me with ease. He was way too good at taking girls clothing off. Obviously.

"You are absolutely beautiful Bella." Edward whispered staring me up and down my entire body. I suddenly felt self conscious and tried to cover myself with my hands. He took a hold of my wrists and pinned the above my head.

"Oh Bella, you silly girl. Cover yourself again and I _will _make sure you have nothing to cover yourself with!" He said sternly I nodded biting my lower lip again. "Oh god! You don't know what you do to me when you bite your lips like that! I just want to..." He trailed off then all of a sudden he was between my legs. He spread them gently massaging my calves in the process and positioning his face right in front of my entrance. I hadn't realized when he slipped off my underwear but did not care at the moment what so ever.

He grazed me with his nose inhaling deeply and I shivered and moaned. He took a hold of my hips tightly and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You smell fucking delicious Bella, so, so delicious I can't wait to taste you. So be a good girl and don't move." He said sweetly. I moaned at his words and nodded unable to speak. Then he slowly licked my clit and began circling it. I was going insane by that point. But something was wrong, this didn't feel like your average fuck and run more like love making... not that I have ever experienced love making before... but this definitely was _not _fucking. He was too sweet and caring... but I didn't give a fuck at this point, I was going mad with the intense pleasure of his mouth on me.

"Oh god don't stop Cullen!" I moaned. Suddenly he was sucking and biting harder, his tongue doing crazy things. I was so close I could feel it, then he stuck in two fingers into me and his tongue sucked on my clit, I screamed and came right there. I was panting and whimpering going off my orgasm. He moved up and placed himself between my legs with his tip pointing right at my entrance. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Now Bella are you ready?" He asked huskily, I was sweating I nodded and got up on my elbows to be closer to him. He put his arms around me to hold his weight and leaned his chest against mine lightly, I moaned at the feel of his body on mine. He was now rubbing his tip up and down and I couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK CULLEN! Stop fucking teasing and fuck me!" I screamed demandingly. He stopped moving and just stared at me for a few moments. I began rubbing myself against him to get some friction, he was completely still I was dying. I looked into his eyes and his gaze was so piercing and intense I caught my breath. Then slowly his mouth turned up at the corner revealing his gorgeous crooked smile and he thrust into me that I screamed and threw my head back. He stayed there for a moment letting me get used to his size, I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed for him to move. He went lower onto his elbows that his face was inches from mine as he began thrusting in and out. I couldn't remove my eyes from his I don't know what happened but something just clicked and I had no idea what.

I closed our distance and kissed him hungrily he was taking charge instantly. He continued to thrust into me while we kissed, I was close I could feel it, I moved my head and threw it back as I was gasping for air and closed my eyes waiting for the wonderful feeling to take me.

"I can feel you Bella, you are close... come... let go... _cum..._" He whispered the last part into my ear as he bit the place between my neck and shoulder. I screamed his name and came harder than ever before. He kept moving and came by groaning my name and collapsed to the side. I fell back gasping and calming my breaths. That still didn't feel like a fucking... should I confront him? I decided not to. None of us said anything as we lay there calming down, then I felt cold and I shivered. I sat up and began looking for my clothes.

I got up and found my underwear and bra scattered everywhere. Oh the memories of him and I just made me wetter. I closed my eyes and put myself together. _It was just a onetime thing get a hold of yourself Bella. _I began putting my shirt over my bra when I felt Edward grab my arm and turn me to him. He was still naked and sitting up, I gave him a questioning look and he pulled me in and kissed me softly. I was so confused by then I didn't know what the fuck that was for. I pulled back reluctantly and he just stared at me.

"You don't have to do that, we already... fucked... just get dressed and please take me home." I whispered. This time he pulled me in and kissed me roughly as if he was punishing me for something. I really didn't understand him. He pulled back gasping and lay me down and went over me. "What are you doing! Fuck Cullen up for another round?" I harshly whispered. He grazed my jaw with his nose and slowly began making his way to my neck and down to my collarbone. He stopped there and began leaving light kisses then they became more lingering and wetter involving his tongue. He began sucking and I moaned and arched into him, I could feel his erection against my thigh since he was once again between my legs.

He sucked for a while — while his hand began rubbing my breasts over my bra. "Edward...s-s-stop..." I tried to say. But it came out as whimpers and squeaks. Then all of a sudden I felt his hand removing my underwear and sliding it down my legs, he then bent his legs at the knee and pulled me up so I straddled him while he kept sucking and now rubbing my clit in circular motions. I moaned and threw my head back to give him better access. He was sucking for such a long time I lost track of time. Then he took a hold of my hips and positioned me right above his waiting dick. I put my hands on his shoulders and my nails dug in as I lowered myself onto him. He groaned against my neck and I felt his breath on the sensitive place he sucked that made me scream and moan louder than ever at the same time.

His grip on my hips tightened as he moved his mouth from my sensitive spot to my mouth in less than a second and began moving me to his pace. My fingernails were digging deeper and deeper into his skin and he hissed against my mouth as I rode him. I fastened my pace as he undid my bra and began pinching my nipples. I growled and bit his lip until I tasted blood. He moaned in pain or pleasure I wasn't sure but I didn't care. I sucked and nipped at his lip until our kiss taste mixed with his blood I had never been more turned on in my life. Our pace fastened once again and I knew I was close as I began clenching around him and he groaned as he was close as well, he then pinched my nipple hard and I screamed and both of us came at the exact same time. I threw my head against his shoulder and gasped loudly; he put his head against my shoulder and was gasping for air as well. His arms wrapped around my limp body then I realized my fingernails were still dug deep into his skin on his shoulder, I moved it and gasped at what I left, I kissed it sweetly hoping he would forgive me and I wrapped my arms around his back caressing it soothingly.

"Sorry..." I whispered into his ear. He tightened his hold around me and breathed deeply. I sighed and felt a stray tear fall down, I didn't know why but I quickly wiped it away and pulled myself away from him but he wouldn't let me move, he just held me there. "Edward... I have to go home... my father is probably worried..." I said hesitantly knowing our time was up. He took a deep breath and I thought he was smelling my hair but I was probably imagining. He released his hold on me and gently settled me on the blanket.

"Right, get dressed." He said coolly. I didn't get him; he had the same cold expression on his face when we were fighting about James. I sighed and began once again putting on my clothes. Finally I was fully dressed and waiting for him to pick up the blanket. But he left it there ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times and he looked as good as ever. I just stared at him trying to figure out our situation... but nothing came to mind. "Let's go." He ordered. He just began walking ahead of me not holding my hand or anything, asshole! I glared at him the whole way back to his bike, surprisingly not falling once. We made it back and he went to his trunk and pulled out my helmet and threw it at me as if it were a weapon. I gasped and caught it before it hit my face.

"What the fuck Cullen!" I spat at his angrily. He just turned around with narrow eyes and jaw clench.

"Get on; I don't have time for whining." He replied staring at me like I was some dirty animal. I put the helmet on and sat behind him and didn't want to put my arms around him. "Unless you want to fly off you better put your arms around me." He said flatly. I grunted and put my arms around him loosely. He tensed for a second and then turned on his bike. It vibrated beneath us and I suddenly tightened my hold around him. But this time I put my face as far as possible from touching him. We were moving quickly through the wind and my hair was all over my face, then we stopped. I gasped as to how he knew where I lived. I didn't even bother asking. He turned off the bike and walked to his trunk and pulled out my backpack and threw it on the ground. I took off the helmet and threw it on the ground in protest.

"You fucking asshole! I get it that we fucked and now you're over it but there is no fucking reason to act like a fucking PMS'ing BITCH!" I screamed as I picked up my backpack and stormed to my house. I ran to my room and tears began to fall. I heard his bike and the noise faded into the distance. I cried myself to sleep that night trying my best to forget the wonderful sex we had.


	2. Relationship

**Hope you liked the first LONG chapter. Here is the second it is truly shocking I'm sure nothing you expected. LOVE YOU ALL. MWA**

**ACDHNT**

School was almost unbearable after what happened with _Cullen _that fucking bastard! I hated him absolutely despised him! An entire week passed I haven't seen him once! My mood was changing drastically daily, I didn't know what happening but after that fateful day I felt like a part of me was missing. And I hated that feeling! I wanted to cut that feeling and shove it deep! So I decided I needed a distraction... James... fucking Cullen would get what was coming to him. It was a Friday and I was walking to my car with James's arm around my waist. For some reason he always acted like my boyfriend but I never even kissed him on the lips...

I was wearing a short jean skirt with grey thigh-highs and black combat boots. I had a tight white tank top with a black tight leather jacket. If I say so myself I looked rather nice. And the whole school fucking noticed. James pinned me against my car leaning over with his gum breath over me. It was now or never deciding if he could be my distraction. James leaned in slowly and I was fucking bored waiting for him, I mean god grow some fucking BALLS! I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him to me and kissed him. His lips were different not the lips I desperately needed but would never admit! He was a bad kisser, the shoving his tongue down my throat type, I pushed him away and smiled lightly. I gave him one last peck on the lips and pushed him off.

"Try not to use as much tongue alright. Just advise for those girls that are obsessed with you, you would never want to disappoint them right?" I whispered into his ear. He looked at me shocked. "I'm just trying to help you! Now we will never work so you could go try for some other girl but if you need help I'm always here for ya buddy!" I said that with a smile and patted his shoulder and jumped into my car. James was speechless. I rolled my eyes and drove off.

I made my way home slightly depressed over the course of action, I need to find some sort of distractions to get my mind of that _ass_! I just couldn't get my damn mind off of him. _Fuck! _

--

The next morning I woke and decided I should explore this shit hole of a town. Charlie was gone on one of his fishing trips with his buddies so I had the house to myself. I went to take a long shower and got dressed. I put on black yoga pants that were skin tight and outlined my ass perfectly with a rich red tank top and my black leather jacket. My hair in loose waves. I ran downstairs deciding to have some breakfast beforehand when my doorbell rang. Sighing I made my way to the front door opening it without checking who it was and guess who the fuck I found there! Edward fucking Cullen! The nerve of that guy! Looking all sexy and dishevelled in his leather jacket with navy jeans and a white shirt under.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked annoyed. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked in past me. I growled at him and followed him to my kitchen. "I _asked _what the fuck are you _doing _here!" I repeated angry now. He turned around clenching his fists glaring at me. I was scared of him, slowly I began backing away.

"How _could _you!" He screamed. I was taken back, what the hell did he mean!

"What?!" I yelled back. I was furious who the fuck did he think he was!

"How the fuck could you kiss that fucker let alone _touch him!_" Edward yelled stepping closer to me. I took a step back.

"How? Why the fuck do you care! _I _can do whatever I want! REMEMBER that was the deal since we _fucked_! Get out!" I screamed. His eyes narrowed and he took another step towards me.

"Yea! BUT _HIM! _Were you _that _pathetic and desperate!" he growled back. I was on the verge of tears he had no right to say anything to me! BASTARD!

"Get out! Get the fuck out! I don't have to take your shit! What the fuck are you doing here! You don't own me! Get out!" I yelled pointing at the door. He walked closer to me and I backed away once again. All of a sudden he was pinning me against the wall pressing his chest against mine. I began pushing him off with my hands when he grabbed them and pinned them above my head. "Stop fucking touching me! Get out! What the hell do you think you are doing!" I spat at him. "Get off you asshole!" I growled. He kneeled to my level and pressed his lips against mine, I was shocked what the hell! Why is he kissing me! Why? I tried to move my face but he was pressing against me with everything and my hands were stuck. Then he shoved his tongue in my mouth and met mine, I realized if he were to stop kissing me I had to play along so I began kissing him back. He groaned into my mouth and grinded against me.

I was soaked through and ready but I knew I shouldn't do it! It was wrong he was an ass! He didn't deserve me. But I couldn't help but moan when he did it again. He still wouldn't release my hands and I was trying, trying to free myself. He finally pulled away for the lack of air.

"Fuck you! How dare you force yourself on me! Get off me!" I spat at him. He just smirked and tightened his grip on my hands. Then he kissed me again roughly and grinded against me harder, I groaned trying to protests but couldn't help the pleasure I was getting out of it. He began kissing down my neck and sucking at the same spot where he left a large mark from last time. My breathing was short and rapid and my heart was beating out of my chest. "S-s-stop! Don't fucking dare leave a mark! I –I had to wear cover up for the whole f-f-fucking week!" I managed to say out. I felt him smile against my neck.

He began sucking harder and I threw my head back moaning since it was one of the most sensitive spots on my body. He grinded himself against me again and I moaned again.

"You like that?" He murmured against my neck I just arched into him and a silent scream left my mouth.

"S-s-stop... oh GOD!...yes!... I –I m-mean n-n-no! G-g-get out!" I stammered breathlessly. He grinded into me again and I screamed this time, it was horrible I needed release! "Ed-Edward please!" I moaned out rubbing my knees together for any sort of friction.

"What Bella, y-you need more?" He asked huskily. I groaned and nodded. He released my hands and rubbed them down over my breasts where I hummed then down to my ass where he gripped and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I gripped his shoulders and grinded myself down on him where he groaned and growled. He finally moved us from the wall and walked us both over to the kitchen counter where he sat me down on the edge and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"How could you let that _pig _touch you! Do you not know that you are too good for anyone here myself counting?" He whispered harshly against my lips. I stared at him and looked away. How could he make me feel ashamed of something that he should have no power over. Why was I so vulnerable to him? I had to do what I had to do so he finally understood where he sat with me.

"Get out, just get out. I'm tired of you trying to control me and telling me what to do. I'm sick of it! How dare you try to make me feel ashamed for something that was completely normal! It's not like we were in a relationship or anything!" I spoke quietly not looking at him. He gripped my chin and turned my face to him.

"That's what I like about you, you foolish girl! You never listen to me even when it benefits you! It's like everything I say you do backwards! And maybe you are feeling ashamed because you know that was pathetic using him like that! And we never were anything is because as soon as I tried to do something for you, you attacked me in fear of being locked up! Well _Bella _I don't want you locked up! I _love _it that you have your own fucking mind and don't take my shit but _I _will not share you! I know you want me Bella stop resisting we both know that we can handle each other! I'm tired of fighting to stay away from you! You know none of those _boys _could please you as I could! None of them would ever stand up to you, you and I both need each other!" he said calmly still gripping my chin. His other hand caressing my skin under my shirt on my waist. I thought over everything he said and he was right... he did try to be sweet and I was the one that told him to stop, _I _was the one who agreed to fucking and _I _was the one to initiate everything. But he was such an asshole! Why would I ever want to deal with a guy who would _ever _treat me that way.

"No...you're wrong, even though you may please me better than them they never acted like complete assholes to me! The way you treated me right after _everything _was disgusting! I was humiliated and felt used even though I knew it was a onetime deal you still treated me like shit! It doesn't matter that _I _was the one who didn't want your kindness or whatever, what mattered was as soon as we had an argument you treated me like crap I could never be with someone like that!" I said harshly. Edward looked taken back, he looked down and moved his hands to the counter instead of on me. He took a deep breath and looked at me with pained eyes.

"Bella..._Bella _I usually never act that way... I know you may not believe me but I was actually raised to respect women but...but _you _aggravated me _so _much, you got so under my skin that I couldn't help myself! I was pissed I'll admit that Bella... but after the first time I saw you, that kiss _everything _about that day captivated me and you consumed my mind, my thoughts, my dreams! I couldn't just _be _myself anymore! Bella I truly am sorry, you should know I _never _apologize at all! But I owe you that!" He said searching for the right words, I was shocked. He then placed his hands on my hips and faced me fully staring me in the eyes. "Bella I wanted you so bad I have never wanted anything more! And when you so ruthlessly decided hang out with _James _I lost it! I was supposed to hang with my guys Em and Jasper but I couldn't get you out of my mind so I went to school every day to see if I could get you alone. You don't understand how badly I wanted to go there and take you away from James, but if people saw me the girls wouldn't leave me alone and it just doesn't work that way so I was hiding watching you from afar. Everyday _every single _fucking day I had to watch you interact with tons of guys who don't deserve to even be around your presence yet you allowed them all just like you allowed me and I was mad! Mad that you would think of me as lowly as you did of them! I hated you for it, I despised you but in the end that hate wasn't towards you it was towards me how I couldn't be enough for you! Bella you must believe me when I say that I truly do respect you! I will leave if you really want me too... just say the word and I will _never _bother you again..." Edward finished taking a hold of both of my hands and rubbing soothing circles on them.

I didn't know what to say I was silent for a while over thinking everything he said, has he been as into me as I was into him? Edward took the silence as a positive so he stepped and leaned in closer to me.

"And if... you would give me a second chance... I will promise to you that I will spend the rest of our time together making it up to you, proving to you that I could be a deserving man for _you_... just say the word Bella..." He whispered very close to me now, I bit my lower lip thinking. Honestly here he was throwing himself out there and all I could think this whole time was him why couldn't I just let go? Why did I have to be so stubborn?

"Edward? Why am I so fucking stubborn? I _want to _be with you I truly do but—" I was cut off by his lips on mine and I moaned against him and instantly wrapped my legs around his torso.

"Then that is enough! If you want it –it means you will get over the stubbornness after all I had to as well." Edward whispered against my lips, I chuckled and hugged him to me.

"Why me though? Why were you willing to put up such a fight for me?" I asked confused. He chuckled lightly and cupped my face.

"Don't you get it Bella? I was willing to put up such a fight against one of the most stubborn people I have ever met because I am in love with you! I know it may sound stupid but I have never felt this way and I have _never _fought for a girl before but you! You changed fucking everything in me! I didn't want to tell you yet in case it would freak you out..." Edward said shrugging. I gasped staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh Edward! You didn't scare me away don't worry but I have to confess something as well..." I said nervously. Edward began rubbing my upper arms in encouragement. "The only reason I even started to hang out with James and other guys was to try and distract myself from you... you also seeped to my mind and I couldn't get you fucking out of it! I hated myself for having those feelings! For being like those pathetic girls at school who only dreamed of you... but that kiss was horrible! No one could measure up to you..." I said with a small smile, he had a smug smile on his face and I glared at him for a moment. "Don't be smug! But, but when we um had sex something in me _clicked _and ever since then when you were away I felt as if something were missing... a part of me I couldn't explain..." I explained to him, when I looked up to see his face he had the largest grin I had ever seen. I was confused then all of a sudden he was kissing me everywhere! His hands rubbing, touching, pinching groping.

"Oh Bella, oh Bella! I **–kiss-** felt **–kiss-** the **–kiss-** same **–kiss-** way! –**kiss- **that's how I realized I loved you!" He said to me. I was panting now from everything. It was all so sudden but exhilarating.

"What? Really?" I asked shocked. He pulled back and nodded eagerly. So wait... that meant I loved Edward Cullen? _Me? _Bella Swan in love? Ridiculous but highly possible with this guy in front of me...The more I thought about it the more I realized it was true! I LOVED EDWARD CULLEN! "I...love...y-you? I love you... I LOVE YOU!" the last time I said it I was sure and I was smiling! I fucking loved him! He was smiling back and kissed me passionately.

"Good because now you are mine and mine alone, and don't you dare get pissed about the possessiveness!" He threatened I laughed wholeheartedly and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I won't because I _am _yours and you are _mine_!" I whispered to him biting my lip.

"Good now let's get the fuck out of here before I do some really dirty things to you. I want you to meet my boys." He said proudly, I giggled which was a new thing for me obviously. He raised an eyebrow and I just glared at him saying 'don't bring it up'.

"Oh really _Cullen _meet your boys eh? I didn't know we were going to be _that _kind of couple, I would think you would come and go when I least expected you too..." I said teasingly but you could hear the truth behind my words. He looked at me slightly concerned and smiled.

"No Bella, you wouldn't take that shit too kindly and I would never want to get on your bad side again... trust me! Now I know the term 'girlfriend' doesn't quite suffice for what we have going on but I guess I have to call you that so people know you are mine. And now that I have you I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said grinning, I just smirked biting my lip.

"Wait so how is this going to work? You don't go to school and I don't know where you are most of the time I don't even know if you have a cell or anything I mean you know I despise sch—" he cut me off abruptly by kissing me.

"Shut up, everything will work itself out, I know you hate school and I also know that you are very good at it so you could always join our pack babe...we will explain it to you later." He promised surely. I just nodded and hopped off the counter. I pulled on his arm and he turned around. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Um...do I look okay?" I asked nervously. He grinned and leaned in and kissed me.

"You look _perfect..._" He stated. I just blushed and nodded. I grabbed my purse on the way out and locked the door. I saw Edward waiting patiently for me to finish everything up and I was surprised. This was totally different behaviour now. I smiled to him and then we walked hand in hand to his motorcycle. "Ready?" he asked as he handed me the helmet. I nodded eagerly and strapped it on. He took a seat and held out his hand for me. I took it and hopped on. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. We drove away perfectly content with how things worked out. We pulled up to a large warehouse that was grey and next to it I saw a large Jeep and a Mustang. Clearly his friends' cars. I smiled thinking of what an honour it must be for me to meet them, he must really care for me. He hopped off his bike and threw his helmet off then turned to me and took mine off. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me off the bike and placed me safely on the ground.

I was a little reluctant to go inside in case they didn't approve of me... what would happen then? I was too scared to even think of it. Edward tugged on my hand then turned around.

"What's up?" he asked concerned. I bit my lower lip nervously.

"What if they don't like me... will you leave me?" I asked him timidly. He began laughing and shaking his head from side to side. I began to glare at him for laughing at me.

"Babe if they don't like you I will kick their asses! How could they not like my girl? They will treat you with the most respect you could get out of them, don't worry." He reassured me. I smiled and raised my chin looking confident and feeling half off... "That's my girl." Edward winked. I just laughed and we made our way to the large metal doors. Edward expertly banged the door four times then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small silver key unlocking the lock.

"Why did you knock if you have a key?" I asked confused. He just chuckled.

"There are some rules that you will learn soon babe. Rule one even if door is locked or open you _have _to knock four times to show them that it's one of us. So we know to prepare when we have un-expecting visitors." He explained calmly.

"And you get them a lot?" I asked interested. Everything felt like it was out of a bad-boy movie and I was loving it. He shrugged and pulled the door open for me. I walked in and it was _huge_. The lights were on and the vents were working and I wondered how they got to activate it for their own use. Edward grabbed my hand and we began to walk straight down. The ground was surprisingly clean and it was warm here. The farther we walked the clearer I could hear people talking. Edward pulled me along and we made a sharp left turn where I saw two very handsome guys. There were couches large and comfortable looking with a table in the middle and a TV in by the far wall. The TV was large, like a home theatre type of thing. I gasped at everything, it had such a homey feel.

"I told you that this was x not _that_! Fuck Em you could be so fucking stupid for a genius sometimes." The blonde haired boy spoke to the large burly man. They seemed to be working on some sort of assignment. I looked at Edward questioningly he was just looking at them and holding in his laughter.

"No Jazz fuck! If that is x then what is _that_? It cannot be y!" Emmett threw back; Edward narrowed his eyes and tugged me forward with him. We where now standing behind them with the back of the couch facing us and looking over what they were so enthralled with. I saw that they were working on math, calc and smirked. I knew this shit. It was easy.

"Um actually both of you are wrong, that –I pointed to the 54- is _x _and that –I pointed to the 3- is _y_ oh and then answer to that would be 672." I said smirking; they gasped and turned around slowly. Edward squeezed my hand lightly and I saw their faces. They looked hot, not as hot as Edward but hot none the less.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"The answer to your question. And she's right." Edward butted in. I smiled warmly.

"Hey I'm Bella." I said with a light wave. Jasper and Emmett both glanced at Edward and then at me then our intertwined hands.

"My _girlfriend_." Edward said curtly. They boys snapped out of it and grinned.

"Welcome to the family Bella! Finally we get to put a face to the name." Jasper said jumping off the couch so he stood in front of us.

"Thanks I heard quite a lot about you as well." I replied nonchalantly.

"Obviously." Emmett murmured. Then he looked at me and smiled and jumped up also and pulled me into a death gripping hug. I hugged him back and chuckled.

"Haha I guess I really _am _welcome here." I said rolling my eyes. Emmett ruffled my hair and pulled back. Edward pulled me back to him tucking me under his arm.

"Almost finished your work guys?" Edward asked. They nodded.

"Actually your Bella here helped us with the last question. Thanks by the way, how did you know that? It was fully different than high school work." Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"Bella is actually one of us in that level but she doesn't quite know it yet." Edward said simply. Emmett and Jasper both nodded.

"What exactly do you mean 'one of us'? Are you guys some sort of geniuses? If so I am so not, I fucking despise work." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh man I like her! She will fit in perfectly. I'm glad you're not some cocky bitch." Emmett stated gratefully. I just gave him and silly salute and shrugged. He began to laugh.

"Here sit and we will explain everything." Edward said pulling me around so we could sit on the couches. He sat down and pulled me down on his lap. Jasper and Emmett took their seats across from us. "Alright babe so here is the thing. We don't _skip _school like everyone thinks we do, we are actually in this gifted program where we can work on our own sort of like homeschooling and we have to hand in our work every Friday for that week. We go to write exams separately and what work we do goes to our college marks..." Edward stated.

"Wait... so you are already collecting college credits?" I asked shocked. They nodded simply. "That's fucking sick!" I added excitedly. They chuckled. "And you think that _I'm _as smart as you three?" I asked circling them with my index finger. Edward just simple rubbed my waist with his hands and said a simple yes.

"Bella don't doubt yourself I mean you answered that problem in record time when we were working on it for the past ten minutes before you arrived. You solved alone within minutes what we couldn't solve together." Jasper said. I just shrugged.

"Well I mean I always liked calculus... it was not that difficult really." I said overwhelmed.

"Stop being modest, you know you are smart so if you want to fucking leave school then you better agree with us so we can add you to our program." Emmett said bluntly.

"Alright I'm fucking smart what's next." I admitted stubbornly. Edward chuckled and kissed my neck, I shivered.

"What's next is you tell us your average." Edward whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ugh... I don't know since I moved here but before I moved it was perfect." I blushed furiously. I began to search through my purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes as soon as I pulled a single one out there was a lighter in front of me. I smiled and lit it and took a relaxing puff. "Thanks." I murmured. Emmett snapped his fingers and I threw my pack at him aiming perfectly.

"Dude that chick is awesome! She has good taste in smokes, she has great aim and she's chill." Emmett said approvingly.

"I'm right here Emmett!" I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect!" Jasper chocked out and him and Edward seemed to be having some silent conversation. I looked confused Emmett smirked.

"You'll get used to is, they do it a lot. Something about being very attuned with your mind of some crap." Emmett huffed taking another drag.

"Edward?" I nudged his chest with my elbow from behind. I turned sideways and say sideways on his lap so I faced him and the guys. I took a drag and Edward caught my wrist and brought it over to him so he could take a drag as well.

"Okay so listen love. I'm going to talk to Esme, my mother about adding you to our program if you want to. You qualify with everything else but we also need your fathers signature if you are not eighteen." Edward explained.

"Alright, I obviously want to join and I am eighteen Edward if you were wondering so daddy won't be necessary." I shrugged finishing off my smoke. Edward took it and threw it right in the large ash tray.

"Then it's set. Fucking yes!" Edward said happily as he hugged me tighter. I leaned against his shoulder and kissed him on the mouth. I pulled away wanting to know more about their lifestyle.

"So tell me about the fucking rules since I'm joining." I said bluntly.

"Alright, so rule one the four knocks not matter what." Emmett said as he took a drag.

"Rule two don't tell _anyone _about this place unless you are absolutely sure you can trust them and they might be one of us. Seriously it's very important this place is very sacred to us and it's like a second home to all of us, if something happens we know we could always come here." Jasper explained desperately for me to understand.

"Chill Jasper, the fucking people in forks are shit to me. No worries, I have no one to bring. Even if I did you can trust me." I said surely. He just nodded and smiled.

"Rule three, never, _never _skip school due dates or anything relating with our school work." Edward said sternly, I just mutely nodded.

"Four, always carry a pocket knife with you, some weed and a flask of the good stuff." Emmett grinned. I clapped my hands together happily.

"Thank fucking god, you three scared for a second with all of your school talk I would think you would be all about it. I always need a good drink and some good stuff." I winked at Emmett. He propped me and sat back down. I dug into my purse and pulled out an antique bronze with cherry wood hand carved pocket knife that was very rare and expensive. I flicked it open and they gasped. "Will this do?" I asked extra innocently.

"Dude... that, is that an antique hand carved cherry blade?" Jasper asked shocked taking it out of my hand. He inspected it then Emmett grabbed it. "Bella that is a one kind type... how did you manage to get it?" He asked flustered.

"I think my old boyfriend took me to an antique auction and I just _had _to have it, stupid fuck didn't even understand it's significance." I shrugged. As soon as I said boyfriend Edward's grip on my tightened and he kissed my neck.

"Yo Cullen, dude where did you find her and are there more?" Emmett asked as he passed the knife back to me.

"Watch it Em she is one of a kind and that is why I love her." Edward exclaimed proudly.

"Ou lala Eddie-boy is using the _LURVEE _word! What a change you stirred dear Bella." Emmett joked laughing. I didn't like Emmett's teasing so I thought I would make him uncomfortable. I turned around and straddled my man and wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine and kissed him roughly. Our tongues tangled and I moaned into his mouth as Edward began to feel my body. His hands went underneath my shirt where he began to go higher to where he cupped my breasts and squeezed them roughly. I moaned again and grinded into him.

"Okay enough, enough no more teasing. As much as I love watching two people doing it right in front of me I suppose we should finish the rules first?" Emmett suggested looking flushed. I smirked and pecked Edward one last time before turning around. Jasper was leaning against the couch with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He looked so calm and collected.

"Rule five, no killing unless it's _absolutely _necessary." Jasper said so calmly that I would have ignored what he said if he didn't mention 'killing' I gasped and looked at Edward.

"You didn't!" I said rather loudly.

"No we did not, but we would if it was necessary Bella. And there are many reasons to do so. Don't question just listen. None of us have so far so don't worry." Edward reassured me sternly. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Six, no rape... I guess that doesn't apply to you love but I have to state each rule." Edward shrugged.

"You guys never have ra—" before I could finish I was cut off by Emmett.

"Absolutely NOT! Never Bella! We are one hundred percent against it!" Emmett said breathing heavily. I shrunk into Edward slightly afraid of Emmett in rage.

"Yes Bella, we would never we more like protect women from things like that." Jasper said calmly and casually. I turned to look at Edward and smirked. He almost raped me... well no but forced himself slightly onto me but I didn't mind though I made it seem like I did.

"Got ya." I said with a smile to calm Emmett down.

"Rule seven, take care of our women as if our own. Which means you will always be protected Bella even if you are with me or Jazz, doesn't matter we got your back." Emmett said surely. It felt great having friends like them. No wonder Edward wanted me to meet them firsthand.

"Eight, live like to the fullest. No regrets." Jasper whispered loudly enough for us to hear. I almost awed at that rule.

"I like that rule." I whispered into Edward's ear as I outlined it with my tongue and bit his lobe. He shivered and tightened his hold on me.

"Nine, if something happens to you –you _must _absolutely tell us! This place is open for every member of the group. I will make you, your own set of keys." Edward smiled. I pecked him.

"Ten once a member always a member. No matter if you break up or not, you will always be a member of our group. Not just you I mean everyone. Unless you do something so wrong that we are forced to kick you out, but if you spill after you are kicked out we can and will hurt you." Emmett threatened to everyone not just me. I shivered.

"That's enough Emmett. You didn't have to say that shit you stupid fuck! Scaring my girl." Edward said furious.

"Sorry Bellsy, didn't mean to go so hard on ya. You know I got you right?" Emmett asked, I just smiled and nodded. "We really are glad we have a girl with us. Sometimes it gets annoying being with these losers all the time." Emmett chuckled.

"So Bella what car do you drive?" Jasper asked nicely.

"Toyota Rav4." I said simply.

"Hmm we could work with that." Emmett sighed.

"Nice Bella. Not some girly shit like a Volkswagen, good stuff." Jasper stated.

After that we just kept talking and getting to know each other all the while Edward was silent except when he _had _to intervene in on the conversation. He just held me and kissed me every now and then. I was starting to really warm up to Jasper and Emmett. They seemed like brothers to me.

"So are you guys single?" I asked them.

"We have our fun but yea, nothing official like you two." Emmett said. Jasper just nodded silently and closed his eyes leaning his head back again.

"If there were more normal girls in this town that didn't just want us because of our looks or our 'status' then maybe we wouldn't be single. Edward you're lucky you got her first before other's tried to pounce on her." Jasper stated really out of character like that. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Bella there are other guys who try to be all rebellious they are from the reservation, and they are truly fucked. Stupid fucking boys who think robbing, beating and shit if fun. If they saw you they would for sure have you with or without your consent." Edward said sadly. I gasped.

"For real?" I asked.

"Uh huh, and they are ruthless too. Act like fucking savages. We have lots of trouble from them sometimes but we can handle them. They actually call themselves the 'Wolfgang' I mean fucking pathetic!" Emmett added. I began to laugh. _Wolfgang _haha! Oh I love this town.

"It's not funny Bella, that's why one of the rules is to always have a knife handy. As soon as they realize that you are one of us they will either back off or try to mess with you more. We just want you to be prepared and safe. Alright _you must tell us _if you ever come across them. Run in the opposite direction. AVOID understood. And this is not the time to be stubborn love. _Please promise me._" Edward pleaded desperately. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I promise." I whispered against his lips.

**Any suggestions? Like it? Let me know if you have ideas for these gangs. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Trouble

The next morning I woke up smiling for a change and felt like I was glowing. I knew it was pathetically girly of me to feel that way but I couldn't help but squeal into my pillow. I giggled to no one and got up. Last night felt so right like I just..._fit_. I knew Edward and I were serious I knew for a fact that both of us don't kid with shit like love. If we feel it we feel it for some time. The boys seemed nice, I really liked them. They were funny, caring and very appealing to look at. I wish they had someone for them also. Now that I was happy and in love I wanted everyone around me to be happy. I couldn't help it. I was pathetically in love...sigh.

I took a long shower and got dressed. I wore navy skinny jeans with a plain white wifebeater and a lime green sweatshirt. It was big and I felt like I was sinking in it. I loved it! Hmm seemed like I loved a lot of stuff lately. I put my hair in a relaxing messy bun and sprinted downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning daddy." I sang. He looked at me worried and confused. I just giggled in return.

"Morning sweetie, good day?" he asked curiously. I just shrugged.

"Oh dad I would like to discuss something with you, before you say anything just remember that I am 18 and that I am smart." I warned him. He just furrowed his brows and nodded. "Alright so I found out that there was this program at school for gifted kids that's basically like homeschooling and they get together and just do it. It also counts for your college credits which is amazing! And I found out that I am qualified to join. It's _very _exclusive and I wouldn't have to go to stupid boring school. It doesn't challenge me enough." I finished off with a deep breath. He seemed to think it over for a few minutes then a smile began to appear on his face.

"College you say?" he asked I just nodded yes. "Hmm I like it. I'm glad that for once you are being responsible with your future. I knew you were always special Hun, daddy's little genius." He sighed happily. I just ran to him and hugged him.

"Love you daddy." I murmured.

"Love you too Hun bun." He replied. He got up and ruffled my messy bun even more. The hair was falling out of place _everywhere. _"I have to go to work now. Have fun." Charlie said as he waved and left.

"Bye, be safe!" I called after him. I was so giddy with happiness and butterflies in my stomach that I felt kind of sick but in a good way. As soon as I heard Charlie's car pull out of the drive way and leave I sighed and paced my kitchen.

SHIT!

I had no fucking clue of how to contact my new boyfriend. Fuck, fuck! I need his cell number asap! And hopefully find out where he spends most of his time. Better be with me now. I rolled my eyes, I sounded like a needy girlfriend. Shit. The doorbell brought me out of my thoughts as I thought Charlie forgot something. I grumbled and walked to the door.

"Forgot something daddy?" I asked then froze when I saw a stunning mouth-watering man before me. I literally had to shut my jaw and grinned.

"Daddy eh? I like it. What should your nickname be hmm?" Edward thought grinning and smirking. I rolled my eyes and let him through. As soon as I closed the door I was in the air with Edward caring me to the living room. "I missed you love." Edward whispered as he kissed me softly then his kiss became more passionate and needy. I moaned against him and laid back on the couch with Edward hovering me.

"I missed you too; I was actually just wondering how I would be able to ever reach you." I whispered.

"Just call my name and I'll be there." He winked, I glared at him. He chuckled and turned serious. "I'm sorry, what would you like to know?" he asked sitting up and pulling me onto his lap.

"What's your phone number? Do you even own a cell? Where do you go when you're not with me? You know pathetic stuff like that." I mumbled embarrassed. He chuckled and leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I do, I'll put it in your phone. I go to either the warehouse or my house or the meadow that I took you too. But I haven't been there for a while since it only brought bad memories with my behaving." Edward said sadly. I cupped his cheek and leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I spoke to my father and he totally approves of the whole homeschooling for smart people bid." I grinned. Edward smiled back and buried his face into my messy hair.

"I love your hair like this. All messy it looks..._sexy_." Edward admitted smirking. He smirked at him back and bit my lip looking at him through my lashes.

"Oh really..." I purred seductively. He nodded and winked. "Well are you going to show me just how _much _you love it?" I asked smirking. I was pinned under him within seconds.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella... do you know how painfully tempting you are?" he asked me. I bit my lip and moaned as he began sucking on my neck his usual spot. "You know I marked you last time because even though we were in a fight I wanted you to know that you were _mine_. Fuck everyone, because now I don't have to stop at one mark... I can mark you all I like." He breathed out against the mark.

"Ugh fuck Cullen just take me now!" I screamed out as I grinded myself against him. He groaned and gripped my hips roughly. He pulled away and I growled at him. He had a hungry look on his face that's when I suddenly remembered that he was never as rough with me as it showed in his eyes. Not even when we were supposed to 'fuck'. "Edward..." I breathed out at my new revelation.

"Yes." He replied taking in my whole body.

"I just realized you never _fucked _me... not at the meadow... not even when I told you to do it. And the second time felt like... I don't know..." I tried to make sense of it.

"Making love?" he questioned grimacing. My eyes snapped to his and I nodded. He scooted closer to me and placed me on his lap with his hands rubbing my sides. "Bella since the first time I met you I never wanted you to be just a fuck... I haven't realized it fully then but I could never just ruthlessly fuck you. At the meadow I wanted to give so much more, I wanted us to get to know each other but things got you know... complicated and I got mad and just wanted to have sex with you at least once if you weren't going to have me. Then I couldn't bear not having you again and not seeing you so I just had to mark you even if it weren't permanent... then things went on from there and I couldn't really control myself I just _had _to feel you one last time..." He murmured with a faraway look in his eyes. I turned around and faced him straddling him. Wrapping my arms around my hunk of a man I kissed the tip of his nose.

"You're so different from what I thought. You're very sweet and sensitive and you could be a fucking asshole at times but I love you for everything that you are and for every new thing I'm finding out." I said to him pecking his lips lightly. He grinned and kissed me harder.

"I love you gorgeous." He murmured against my lips. We then heard a distinct knock on the door groaning I got up and fixed my appearance quickly while walking to the door. I shot a look over my shoulder at Edward and he was sitting on the couch with a lazy grin on his fucking sexy face. Blowing him an air kiss I opened the door finding blowing him an air kiss I opened the door finding a wood carving of a wolf's head with a note attached to it. I leaned down and picked up the weird _thing_? I took the note and began reading it.

_We are watching you..._

_Waiting for you..._

_Ditch Cullen and we will show you real men..._

_Till we meet baby,_

_-Wolfgang_

I gasped at the note and dropped the wooden wolf onto the floor beneath me. I couldn't say anything I just kept re-reading my note over and over. I felt arms wrap around me as I leaned against them and closed my eyes. 

"What's the matter love?" Edward whispered against my ear kissing below it. I threw my head back against his shoulder and groaned. I lifted the note up and felt Edward snatch it away to read it. I felt his arm tense around my waist and tighten. "Those fuckers! I'll kill them!" Edward growled out. I gasped and turned around facing him.

"No!" I protested. He looked at me and scrunched the note and threw it to the ground then saw the wooden wolf. He bent down and picked it up.

"The fuck I won't! Who the fuck do you think I am? You know me better than that! Someone threatens _my _girl will deal with _me!_" He spat out. I gasped and shrunk down against the wall curling into a ball. I couldn't have Edward risk his life for a stupid little note. He knelt before me and put his hands on my knees and pouted at me looking so cute and vulnerable. "I don't think you grasp the idea of you being the most important person in my life Bella. If something were to happen to you I don't think I could survive." He explained sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being so melodramatic." I groaned out. He gripped my shoulders and stared deeply into my eyes.

"This is serious I know you may think I am overreacting but how about we go to the boys and we can all decide together. That way you may realize that I am not some over protective jealous boyfriend." He sighed annoyed. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"This is the fucking second time we didn't get to have sex!" I grumbled angrily. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Trust me you will soon enough, don't think I don't want to you are far too tempting my Bella." Edward stated seriously. I gave a weak smile and nodded. Grabbing my purse we got out. I saw Edward's bike in the driveway and smiled. I loved it. "I love that you love my bike babe." Edward said pulled me onto it. I laughed and threw on the helmet. He sat in front of me and I wrapped my arms around him. Ten minutes of riding we pulled into the warehouse. I jumped off with Edward following. Walking to the entrance hand in hand I pulled on his arm and he turned and looked at me raising an eye brow.

"Can I do it this time?" I asked excitedly. He chuckled and nodded pulling out the key and handing it to me. I knocked four times loudly then began unlocking the door. We walked in and I handed the key back to him.

"Keep it it's your copy. Make sure you don't lose it babe." Edward said smirking. I grinned and nodded sticking it into my purse. We walked to where the couches were and probably Em and Jasper chilling. What I didn't expect is to find them both lifting weights. I giggled at the sight and they looked at both of us and smiled.

"Bell-a! Sup?" Emmett asked putting the weight down. I ran to him and jumped on him and he caught me easily and spanned me in a circle. He put me down and ruffled my messy bun that it fell out completely. "You're fitting in just dandy pandy Bellsy" Emmett chuckled.

"Thanks Em, hey Jasper." I waved and walked to the couches. Edward walked in all serious and tense.

"So Edward why the text? What's the emergency?" Jasper asked concerned walking over to me and sitting next to me.

"Emergency? Edward! Why would you say that? It's nothing!" I yelled at him glaring. Edward glared at me and walked over with Emmett and sat across from me.

"_Nothing?_ Are you serious? You don't know _anything _about them, _please _Bella just stop being so careless for once! Jasper, Em Wolfgang left a note on Bella's door with the wooden wolf carving saying that they are watching her and that she should ditch me." Edward spat out standing up again pinching the bridges of his nose.

"What!" Emmett yelled standing up. I gasped and turned to look at Jasper he also looked livid.

"This is serious. _Fuck! _I was afraid of this Edward... we have to watch her now." Jasper sighed shaking his head from side to side. I stood up pissed off.

"You will _not _fucking baby sit me! I can take care of my own fucking self! Just relax it's not like they threatened me!" I yelled to them.

"Stop being absurd Bella! You are one of us! And what they did was a _fucking threat!_" Jasper said angrily. I gasped and looked at him, he _never _spoke that way, not that I've known him that long.

"Yes Bellsy, we are protective over you baby. Please don't make this more difficult." Emmett pouted. I looked at Edward and he was just pacing back and forth with his eyes closed.

"Bella... fuck this is what I mean when you aggravate me so damn much! _But _I guess we should explain of some of the things they are capable of so you finally might grasp the seriousness of this fucking situation!" Edward said strained. You could tell he was holding it in... his neck was strained and his veins were pulsing. I rolled my eyes and fell back into the couch.

"Well start!" I demanded annoyed. Edward opened his eyes and his gorgeous green eyes were almost black. He sat back down onto his seat and took a deep breath.

"A couple of months ago a girl that we were kind of friends with... Angela was kidnapped... by the Wolfgang!" Edward stated with a thin evil smile.

"Fuck I hate calling them that!" Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled for him to shut up. Emmett shrugged and sat back into his seat. "Anyway so we didn't see her for a long fucking time... and they only took her because they found out she associated with _us_! That's why I didn't want to see you in school in front of everyone in case they found out but that didn't fucking make a difference." Edward spat to no one in particular.

"So then we saw her a month ago and she was all bruised up and could hardly walk. She was so skinny, she looked malnourished, and sleep deprived. She was so scared by the _experience _that her family sent her to a mental institute. Bella it was _that _bad that she couldn't even tell us what they did. She wouldn't even speak to us, when we saw her she just shook her head saying no, no, no repeatedly and ran off limping." Jasper said. I gasped and looked at Edward. He looked so pained it broke my heart.

"_Bella..._" He whispered closing his eyes. "It's going to be _so _much worse for you because they know that we are together! I'm so _sorry_ for involving you. But I can't leave you now, even if you don't want to have anything to do with me I _need to protect you..._ WE need to protect you." Edward finished. I shook my head and stood up walking over to Edward. He opened his eyes and looked at me with unshed tears in his eyes. I gave him a sad smile and sat on his lap tracing his cheeks with my fingers. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and dug his face into my neck.

"Edward... baby, I understand. I'm sorry for being a bitch about it. But don't even be ridiculous thinking I would regret getting together with you. I'm with you till the end baby." I told him kissing his hair. He pulled me tighter to him and lifted his head and kissed me roughly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion and rawness. In that kiss I felt his apology for everything, his love for me and his worry. We pulled away gasping for air and pressed our foreheads together staring into each other's eyes intently. "I love you." I whispered. He smiled his crooked smile and whispered it back.

"Well now that that's set what are we going to do?" Emmett boomed. I smiled and turned on Edward's lap to face everyone. Edward's arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"First Bella pass your cell phone around and everyone put their number's in and Jazz put mine in also." Edward ordered. God he was so fucking sexy ordering people around and taking charge.

"But I still don't want to be baby sat it's such a hassle for you!" I whined. Edward kissed my neck.

"Shut up Bella." He whispered against it. I sighed and gave up and lay against Edward completely slack. "Okay now that that's done Bella make sure you always carry around the knife with you alright... maybe we should get you a gun or a taser or something." Edward thought out loud.

"We should _totally _get Bellsy a gun!" Emmett boomed excited. I glared at him.

"Fuck no! I cannot handle killing someone! Don't even joke like that, taser on the other hand, perfectly acceptable." I stated confidently.

"Fine scratch the gun, but if you so much have _any _encounter with them you are getting a gun!" Edward said sternly. I nodded and shrugged.

"Edward now that they're onto us how about we should be together as much as possible... and one of us has to be with Bella at _all _times... your father counts Bella. They wont try anything with him around." Jasper stated. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Right, we will spend most of our spare time here and we should activate our security system Jazz... Em. Got it? Hook up the cameras and screens today." Edward said. They both nodded their heads. "Good." Edward smiled. But it didn't reach his eyes. I pursed my lips thinking how I could make him calm.

"How about you and I go to my house and finish what we stated?" I purred into his ear. His grip on me tightened and he released the air he has been holding. I smirked and he winked at me.

"Alright guys I trust you will take care of the security system?" Edward asked. They nodded. "Alright, we will go now I will take Bella home." Edward said.

"You guys can come over and I will cook you dinner tonight alright?" I asked smiling.

"Hell fucking yea!" Emmett yelled. I chuckled.

"Thank you Bella. Call us when we should come." Jasper always the cool and collected one answered. I smiled and we got up with Edward. Emmett winked at us both and I blushed.

"Emmett we _really _need to find you someone." I chuckled. He pouted and nodded sadly.

"Peace guys, call us if _anything_." Edward said. Then we walked back hand in hand.

"Babe, you're not still worried are you?" I asked Edward as we locked the door on the outside.

"Bella, I cannot _not _be worried alright. How would you feel if you were in my position?" He asked not looking at me. I sighed and thought about myself going even crazier. He was pretty calm for my benefit. I smiled and kissed our intertwined hands.

"Love you." I said looking him in the eyes. He gave me a half smile and leaned in kissing me slowly lovingly.

"You are my life now Bella." Edward whispered against my lips. I blushed at his words and looked down. He lifted my chin with his finger then moved that hand behind my head and wrapped his fingers in my hair and roughly pulled me to him and kissed me hard. A moaned at the pain and pleasure and kissed him back with as much ferocity. We pulled away for air and smiled at each other. "Now let's get going before I take you on my bike sweetheart." He winked. Oh god that was an amazing idea.

"I wouldn't be so opposed _darling_." I purred back trailing my index finger down his chest. He was breathing heavily and gripped my wrist to stop the movement any further.

"Bella please control yourself we cant do that right _now _out in the open. Now we know people are watching us alright. So _please _behave I am not made of control here." He said in a strained voice. I huffed and glared at him. I sat on the bike and put on my helmet. "Baby... please you're making me feel as if I am rejecting you!" he said walking over to me with his helmet in his hand. I raised both eyebrows saying 'aren't you?'. "Of course not! We can do _everything _in private! I'm just worried for _your _safety! Please don't make me feel like shit! We both know I cannot fucking resist you Bella." Edward pleaded. I rolled my eyes and gave him a tight smile saying this wasn't over.

He sat on the bike and I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes as we began going very fast. We pulled into my driveway where Edward got off and helped me off next. He took off my helmet and smiled. I looked around to make sure my father was not home and smiled to myself.

"Well let's go... I want to see how much you can't resist me." I smirked. He gave me an evil look and then smirked back. I took his hand and went to my house. I opened the door and pull him in. As soon as the door is closed I was being pushed against it by Edward. I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow asking him with my look 'What's next?'. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pushed his body against mine and began kissing my neck, and sucking and biting. I threw my head back and made a banging noise against the door. I moaned and put my hands on his shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

His hands go to my hips where they grip tightly and lift me so I could wrap my legs around him. He pulled away from the door and began walking up the stairs.

"First left..." I murmured quickly while his lips were still attached to my neck. He really had a thing for necks... and I did not fucking mind one bit. He threw the door open and closed it with his foot and walked perfectly towards my bed and gently lay me on it. Moving his lips from my neck and moved to face me and smiled with dark eyes.

"It's nice to do this on a bed for a change." He smirked. All I could do was nod breathlessly. He pulled away and I pouted. I quickly smiled when he pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans leaving him in only grey boxers. I moaned at the sight and squirmed in bed. He then returned and roughly unzipped my sweat shirt and threw it off my shoulders then lifting my wifebeater over my head and throwing it to the side somewhere; then he knelt to the ground and began unzipping my jeans and yanking them down my legs leaving me in my lingerie. He groaned at the sighed and hovered above me. "I fucking missed you Bella, so, so much!" he managed to croak out. I smiled and batted my eyelashes playfully.

"Me too baby, now let's get on with this." I panted out. He nodded knowingly and leaned down kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck plunging my fingers into his hair and tugging on it roughly as he moaned into my mouth and grinded into me with his obvious erection. I gasped at the feeling and pulled harder on his hair willing him to move on. One of his hands moved down my chest and around to unhook my bra. I arched to give him easier access, he threw my bra over his head and instantly wrapped his perfect skilful lips against my hardened nipples. I moaned and arched further into him as his other hand moved down my stomach over my hip bone to my awaiting center. He began to rub me over my panties and I gasped, I was already wet for him.

"God babe you are so ready for me." He croaked out. I nodded whimpering and he roughly pulled my underwear down and positioned himself between my legs with his face in front of mine. I moved my feet so my toes curled under his boxers and tugged them down quickly. I smirked at his reaction as he gasped and his hooded eyes watched my face with lust and need. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to my and raised my hips. His face bent lower to mine so our noses were touching and we were both breathing heavily. His tip was teasing my entrance rubbing up and down and I was moaning urging him in.

"I love you Bella." He whispered, and I knew he meant it. He plunged in swiftly and I gasped with my mouth parting in a silent scream. My back arched and eyes rolled back. This was perfect. We were perfect together. I could never get enough of my man. He began thrusting in and out of me while gripping my hips tightly, every thrust I met with my hips so he could go deeper.

"I –thrust- love –thrust- you –thrust- FUCK!" I said loudly. He smiled as he kept moving and bent down to kiss me passionately. He then raised my hips higher so he could hit a different spot and I felt myself gasping for air and clamping around him moaning his name out loud. I was close, I could tell he was close also, his movement began being uneven as we both reached our peaks. One of his hands moved down and began circling my throbbing clit as I screamed and finally released milking him and with one last thrust he also let go falling to my side breathing heavily. That was amazing I couldn't describe it.

"Fuck Cullen, you sure made up for that!" I breathed out. I looked to my side where he lay and smiled. His eyes were closed and he had a perfect serene smile on his gorgeous face. I found his hand and intertwined our fingers. A few minutes later he moved and rolled to his side facing me leaning on his hand smiling.

"We are going to be doing that a lot more often now love." He whispered sweetly drawing pictures on my bare stomach. I tensed under his touch then relaxed immediately.

"I'm not opposed sweetie. I still say the bike would be fucking hot!" I chuckled out. He gave me his crooked grin and winked.

"I know, as soon as things are figured out we can do it _anywhere _you wish. But your safety is my number one priority right now." He sighed. I shrugged under his fingers and rolled to face him leaning against my hand also.

"You my dear worry too much." I said poking his nose with my finger. He narrowed his eyes at me and I chuckled. He was always so serious and intense. "You know you should lighten up once in a while. All my time I've known you and you have always been so serious and intense. I should loosen you up a bit." I giggled. He frowned and gave me a sad smiled. I got concerned maybe I hit a sore spot. I moved closer to him and put my other hand on his bare shoulder and began rubbing my hand up and down. "What's the matter?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry do you think I'm boring?" he questioned concerned. I gasped and lightly slapped his arm.

"Don't be ridiculous I say one thing and you think you're boring. I was just saying you are very serious all the time. Not fucking boring. I just want to see you be more relaxed around me, otherwise I feel like such a burden to you always having to worry about me." I pouted looking down on the covers. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted it.

"My precious Bella, I can't help but worry about you. Even if we weren't getting threatened I would still worry it's just how I am. It's just you don't know how long I've waited for someone like you... I have never cared for anyone as much as I care for you so it's just natural. And I'm sorry I will try to be more relaxed around you from now on okay?" he asked with a smiled. I blushed and nodded. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

After that we decided to get dressed and introduce Edward to Charlie as my official boyfriend. I began making dinner for all five of us. I put some pasta to boil and made the sauce. Edward sat on the chair and just watched me smirking with an unreadable expression on his face. I quirked an eyebrow and he just shook his head coming out of wherever it is he was. I heard the door open and footsteps. I was frozen for a moment then quickly recovered.

"Bells?" My father called out. I motioned for Edward to sit still and he nodded. I walk out of the kitchen to greet my father.

"Daddy! I have someone special I want you to meet." I said with all the excitement and confidence I could muster.

"Oh?" He questioned. I smiled and told him to follow me to the kitchen. His face suddenly changed and he stared at me curiously then back at Edward.

"Daddy this is Edward Cullen my... boyfriend. He is part of the homeschooling program also." I introduced him to him.

"And Edward meet my father Charlie." I waved to my dad. Edward stood up and put out a hand instantly for Charlie.

"Pleasure Sir." Edward said curtly. My father just warily shook his hand with a small smile.

"Indeed. It's been I while since someone captivated my baby's heart here." Charlie said. I groaned and Edward's lips twitched as if he was about to laugh. I glared at him.

"Dad _please_ dinner is just about ready, why don't you go change and come back. Oh two more of our friends are coming for dinner." I said sternly. He blushed and nodded embarrassingly.

"Sure thing Bells. Smells great." Charlie commented as he went upstairs. Edward was suddenly in front of me grinning madly.

"I think your father likes me!" He said proudly. I scowled at him jokingly and I thought I actually pain flash in his eyes. I began chuckling and he finally realized I was joking. "By the way you have lots of power over your father eh?" Edward asked smirking. I just rolled my eyes attempting to hide my smile. "I guess when there is a strong, independent woman how can she _not _have power over people." Edward added winking. I blushed and looked away.

"Set the table Edward, and call the guys." I said quietly as I stirred the pasta and drained it. Edward hummed an answer and took out five plates and quickly set them on the table, he then took out the cutlery and glasses while I added a smidge of salt to the sauce. I look at Edward and saw that he was on the phone.

"Yea like five minutes, okay." Edward said into the phone.

"I got no idea but we will see... all we need is the opportunity to present itself. Later." Edward said hanging up. I walked over to him and hugged around the waist.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked kissing his shirt covered chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Nothing just minor complications with the security system." Edward said smiling. I let it slide for now...

"Kay so when are they coming?" I asked casually.

"In about five minutes, don't worry nobody would dare to miss your dinner love." Edward said smiling distantly. I hummed and walked to mix the pasta with the sauce and pulled out coke from the fridge. My father came down the stairs wearing dark jeans with a white button down. I smiled and hugged him. Then I heard the door bell, I looked at Edward and he nodded walking to it to answer.

He walked back with Emmett grinning like an idiot and Jasper walking coolly and confidently.

"Daddy this is Jasper and Emmett." I motioned for them. "And guys this is Charlie my father." I said smiling.

"What's up Mista Swan!" Emmett boomed loudly. I rolled my eyes and my father was smiling.

"You can call me Charlie, nice to meet you both." He said calmly. Edward smiled to me smirking.

"Okay guys time to eat. Take a seat." I announced. Everyone walked to a seat and sat in front of their plates.

"Nice Bella from now on your crib is the food crib!" Emmett announced cordially. I chuckled and shook my head from side to side.

"Of course you boys are always welcome here." Charlie said, always the trustworthy guy. Edward smiled at me from across the table and winked.

After people ate a little Jasper looked at me and smiled brilliantly. I swear if Edward wasn't my man I would go for Jasper. He was calm and collected, and sexy as hell but luckily I already had my dream guy.

"Very lovely Bella, thank you for inviting us." Jasper commented graciously. I grinned and nodded.

"So Bells when are you starting your new program?" Charlie asked. I furrowed my brows and looked at Edward.

"Esme, my mother is already working on it, she is speaking to Bella's teachers and the university headmasters to make her independent study course work." Edward answered flawlessly. I gaped at him was he for real? If so dauym! That was so smooth! I couldn't wait to start working on more challenging things.

"That is very nice of your mother Edward. I'm so happy Bells here will be more challenged she has been so bored lately, that's why she moved from New York to here... but I guess even boring Forks couldn't keep her interest." Charlie said to them. I rolled my eyes and Jasper and Emmett looked at me expectantly.

"New York. Thanks for telling us Bellsy! Some best friend you turned out to be..." Emmett pouted. I laughed at him and everyone joined.

"I'm sorry Emmett... Jasper, ill be sure you inform you on my past life without you and all very soon alright?" I asked smirking.

"That's all I ask Bellsy." Emmett said very seriously. Jasper just rolled his eyes and looked down at his plate.

We all finished eating and Charlie excused himself to his office to get more work done while Emmett, Jasper and Edward helped me clean.

"So Bella if we install a kitchen in the 'you know where' will you cook for us?" Emmett asked with his eyes glowing. I chuckled and said yes.

"How about we actually have a code name for the _'you know what' _eh?" I suggested sarcastically.

"That's a great idea, Em is getting so annoying with calling it _that_!" Jasper intervened.

"Let's call it Warehouse!" Emmett suggested excitedly.

"And you are supposed to be a genius?" I asked perplexed. Jasper and Edward started laughing.

"I really, really like you Bella! But she's right Em please stop being stupid." Jasper said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I suggest clubhouse that way no one will know it's anything serious." I said deep in thought.

"I like it love." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ou _I like it love_ fuck Ed you became such a pussy!" Emmett said. Edward growled deep in his chest and I placed and palm over his chest to calm him.

"Emmett at least he is getting _pussy _unlike you. Let's just wait till you fall in love and we shall see you grovelling at her feet or _his." _I smirked at him raising an eyebrow. Jasper and Edward burst out laughing again and Jasper high fived me.

"Fine honestly Bella you are the only person here who could annoy me did you know that?" Emmett asked skulking. I shook my head from side to side. "Yea well you can! And I just have one this to say! Watch out! You presented me with a challenge these losers are weak, it's easy to get to them... _but you _will see... I'm going to get you _Bellsy_!" Emmett threatened. I just laughed and leaned back into Edward's chest.

"Sure, whatever _Emmy_." I snorted rolling my eyes. "So how is the security system? Edward told me you were having some trouble with it." I said changing the subject. Edward tensed behind and I saw Jasper and Emmett pass confused looks then looked at Edward and nod.

"Yea they are fixed though so not to worry." Jasper quickly retaliated. I glared at them and shoved Edward to the side. I stared at all three of them jaw clench.

"The fuck it's fixed! It was probably never broken! Why are you hiding shit form me? Is it because I'm a girl? I thought I was one of you now!" I asked irritated staring at all three of them. "Did you think of me as stupid as buying that lame shit of an excuse _Edward_. C'mon I though you knew me better then that! I want to be treated like an equal here!" I whined annoyed by them. I looked at Emmett he looked guilty yet innocent, then Jasper was looking down with his arms across his chest with an unreadable expression, and lastly Edward was standing there with a guilty yet angry look on his face. I studied his face the most for some sort of explanation. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" I asked my hands going up around me then resting on my hips. I raised an eyebrow at them and glared daring them _not _to tell me. Then I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for a few more silent minutes. "Fine if it's going to be like that then get out. I'm tired of your stupid _protective _bullshit! Honestly Edward and you are my fucking _boyfriend _whatever just leave." I said walking out of the kitchen and opening the door.

The first to move was Emmett with his head down he glanced at me apologetically as if he _wanted _to tell me but couldn't. Then Jasper just walking out as calmly as always then he paused when he was in front of me.

"I'm sorry Bella, have a pleasant evening." He said politely then walking out with his head held high. Last was Edward but he wasn't moving from the spot right in front of me. I sighed and moved to lean on my hip.

"Bella are you honestly going there _again_!" Edward asked incredulously. I opened my mouth in astonishment then closed it.

"Leave." Was all I said calmly and seriously.

"Bella it has nothing to do with you! It's our business please don't be like that!" He pleaded stepping closer. I took a step back.

"Be like _what _Edward!? Eh, like I don't know me wanting to be involved or even wanting to _know _this isn't the fucking old times Edward, we are equals and if you are keeping me out of the look here then I don't see the point in even bothering. So I'm asking you one more time to tell me what the fuck is going on or to leave." I snapped at him.

"Bella don't do this, you love me! I love you! Don't let this ruin our relationship _please_!" Edward begged desperately.

"Exactly how do you suppose I do that? Huh? Relationship is fucking trust _Edward_ and if we don't have any of that between us –correction if _you _don't have any of that then there is no point. No love will suffice for that." I retorted.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't. I wish you would just let—" I cut him off before he said anything he would regret.

"Just leave Edward, this shit is getting tiring. Just leave me alone." I said desperately. He sighed and walked out pinching the bridges of his nose.

I closed the door and stormed to my room angrily. The room where we fucking had sex! Ugh I hated him! I grabbed my towel and stormed to my bathroom at least that place was clean of that bastard!

**HOLLA! Again... **

**So what did ya think? Is the suspense killing you? :p It sure is killing me! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, leave suggestions of what you think is the big oh **_**news **_**lol. **

**MWA**

**acdhnt **


	4. IM SORRY

_Hey Guys! I would really appreciate if you would read this to clear some things up. _

I am in Israel visiting my family for a while and I will be here for a while so I don't have my computer and stories with me, so I wont be able to update.

I know I should have posted this note long ago but I was busy. I love all my stories and I love you all for reading them.

I promise to update them asap and post the stuff I have when I can. So just be patient I know its annoying. I miss them too and it upsets me to read reviews from readers asking me to update. So don't think im ignoring you guys, because im not im just well you know.

Sorry again, hope you can understand. 

LOVE YOU ALL!

ACDHNT


	5. Hey Guys

**Hey Guys Important **

**I would like to write a story with another author, but I dont really want to pick myself. **

**If you guys are interested me and ______ (said person) could co-write a story together bi-weekly, so if you are please ****Private Message ****me with your ideas and such. We can expand them together over chats or msn well you get the whole ordeal. **

**I was never really into working with other people that was why I never got a beta and such, but as I read some stories that have more than one writer I love it because its always so fun and different. **

**So please let me know! :D**

**PS: Great story I began to read if you're interested check it out its called ' Snowed In ' By ' Eclispedwan ' Ch-ch-check it out! MWAA**

**Tata**

**ACDHNT**


	6. Caught

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait. Here Ya go! I hope you Love IT!!!!**

**ACDHNT**

**

* * *

  
**

I was sleeping in my room it was dark outside and I couldn't get my mind of my distrusting EX-boyfriend. I heard something and my eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed instantly. There was a dark shadow figure walking over to me slowly.

"Who's the—" I was cut off by someone's very familiar lips pressed tightly against mine. Groaning I tried to push away but it only led me falling back on my bed and him hovering over me and pressing his body against mine. I put my fists against his chest and began pushing and hitting but it resulted in him sliding his hands up my shirt to cupping my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and arched into him. He began roughly squeezing and pinching my boobs and I couldn't control my reactions to him.

Edward's lips moved down my neck sucking at the same sensitive spot and I couldn't help but shiver and whimper. I hated him for doing that to me! How was he supposed to learn his fucking lesson if he didn't take no for an answer. But I couldn't help it, my body was in dying need of release right now all because of him! Fuck! Edward began lowering one of his hands down my body to my stomach past my hips and into my boxer shorts and my hips involuntarily bucked towards his hand and I mentally scolded myself for it. His fingers began circling my clit and I moaned deeply.

"Sto—" As I was about to say stop he plunged in two fingers into me and I arched off the bed and threw my head back as Edward moved his mouth back over mine in a hungry kiss. His fingers working themselves in and out and in a frantic pattern. His tongue caressing mine in mind whirling strokes. I finally wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me as he sped his hand movements. I was close, I was clenching around his fingers while his thumb sped the circulation on my clit. I shut my eyes tight and slightly parted my lips from Edwards and began shaking slightly as I came. His fingers still working till the very end to prolong my experience. His lips went back to mine and we kissed for a long time as he began grinding into me and I felt his hardness. Finally I realized what he was trying to do and shoved him to the side and he fell off the bed. I smirked then quickly gave him my fiercest expression.

"What the FUCK are you thinking!" I whisper yelled at him jumping off the bed fixing my clothes. Edward stood up rubbing his ass pouting. "Get out! I thought you were a fucking untrustworthy liar at first but now I just think you are a fucking creeper who doesn't take NO for an answer!" I spat at him angrily. How dare he try to seduce me.

"No Bella plea—"

"Just shut up! For once just listen to me and leave! If you want to explain yourself to me since you won't take no for an answer then at least fucking do it normally! God Edward you missed your chance can you just leave before I wake up my father!" I sneered at him chewing on my lip. He just stared at me blankly and dropped his head down and stalked to the window.

"You are so impossible!" He whispered not looking at me. I gaped at him and snapped my jaw shut.

"Me?! Are you insane! Have you even tried listening to what I was saying right now? I feel like I'm talking to a fucking wall Edward! You can't even respect my wishes!" I said to him with such venom is stung my mouth.

"Maybe if you haven't tried pushing yourself everywhere none of this would have happened and we would have been fine! It seems as if I can't even get through one day without fighting with you! This is too fucking ridiculous maybe this is why I haven't done any relationships in the past!" He snapped looking at me over his shoulder. I gasped at his words and tears stung my eyes.

"It was your idea to involve me in the first place! I didn't ask to join your stupid fucking club! It was you and Jasper and Emmett who told me I was 'one of you now' but I guess I had it fucking wrong now that you tell me I'm fucking clingy! It was your idea to be in a 'relationship' because you're so fucking possessive well say good bye to everything including me! I'm fucking done! D-O-N-E! I was doing just fine without you!" I cried out angrily at him. I couldn't believe what he said! "I-I-I HATE YOU!" I said as I went to my bed and turned to the wall facing away from him. All I heard is my window sliding open then close. I began crying into my pillow! Stupid Edward Cullen always making me cry at the end! He was not worth it! I was not going to cry over him again!

--

I woke up with red puffy eyes sniffling. I hated myself for letting him weakening me to such a level. I quickly took a shower and straightened my hair and put on some eyeliner with chap stick. My lips were so dry from the night before they hurt. I put on dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeve tight green shirt with a moderate v-cut. I put on black leather boots that reached up to my calves over my jeans. I threw on my black coat and ran downstairs with my purse at hand. My father was at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart." Charlie said without looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning daddy. I'm going to go to the local store to pick up a few things do you want anything?" I asked politely.

"No sweetie actually I'm going to go on a business trip for a week to meet up with some executives in New York." Charlie said finally looking up. I pursed my lips and nodded glumly. I never got to spend that much time with him...

"Sure daddy, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"At five... actually I should start packing up bean. I will see you in a week then if I don't see you before I leave alright hun?" Charlie asked in a sweet baby voice. I chuckled and walked up to him and hugged him.

"Sure thing daddy, I will miss you. Good luck." I said pouting and ran out, out of the house. I jumped into my car and drove to the convenient store for some cigarettes I need all I can get to relax after everything. I felt my cell vibrate and I dug into my purse and pulled it out. Emmett? What could he possibly want? I glared at the phone and answered it angrily.

"What?" I growled into the phone.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice rang through. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes? Emmett?"

"Oh Bella okay have you seen Edward?" Emmett asked. I furrowed my brows.

"Um no? Shouldn't he be like fucking around and lying like the bastard he is?" I spat the words out.

"Oh c'mon Bella don't be like that! You know he loves you. It's just we haven't seen him since last night and we can't reach him." Emmett said slightly worried.

"Em I'm sure he is fine, he is independent maybe he wants some time alone or whatever. Now I got to go I shouldn't even be talking to you." I said as I hung up right after and threw my phone into my purse. I got into the store and there was a man slightly older than I was with tan skin and long brown hair tied in a hair band at the nape of his neck. I walked towards the isle and my phone fucking vibrated again. Huffing I opened it and it was a text from Jasper.

Jasper: Bella, where are you? Are you safe? Remember we need to watch you no matter how mad you are...

I rolled my eyes at the text and decided I should reply. After all Jasper doesn't have to tell me it was supposed to be Edward's job.

Bella: Yea, yea I'm just at the convenient store. Stop annoying me nothing is going to happen. I'm not your 'responsibility' anymore. Bye.

Smiling I shut my phone and walked to the guys.

"Hello, what can I get you baby?" He said trying to sound seductive. There was some look in his eyes that I did not like at all. It gave me the shivers.

"Uh could I get a pack of Marlboro's please." I asked reaching into my purse to pull out my wallet. Suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist and gripped tightly. I moaned in pain and tried to move away from him.

"Hm Bella, seems like we didn't have to go out looking for you to be on your own after all. How nice you made it for us. Now let's go our boss is waiting for us." He smiled at me wickedly. His other hand shot out and trailed his thumb over my jaw. I tried to move and scream when his hand covered my mouth. I fought against his hand but he wouldn't budge... obviously. Shit where was my pocket knife! "Ah ah ah Bella, let's not make this difficult for me, you don't know how much you will benefit me. I will get higher ranking thanks to your gorgeous self." He sneered. I shut my eyes as they began to tear. My free hand reached into my purse and I pulled out the first think available which was my cell and I snapped it open and pressed whatever button I could reach first and surprisingly it was the last call button which was Emmett's call. It dialed automatically the guy had no idea.

"Hmmm ahhh ughhh unnnn!" I kept trying to shout over his hand, I could hear Emmett's voice on the phone.

"Hello! Hello? Bella! BELLA! What's happening where are you! BELLA ANSWER ME! Jasper its Bella she just called but I can't hear anything! I know! You know where she is? BELLA!" Emmett kept saying through the phone. The guy looked at me shocked then his face angered. I bit his hand with my mouth and he winced and pulled away. I quickly put the phone to my ear.

"EMMETT HELP! SOME GUY GOT ME! HELP! HE'S TAKING ME AWAY SOMEWHERE! HELP!" I cried into the phone desperately then the guy backhanded me and the phone flew out of my hand to the ground.

"You BITCH! You will pay for that!" They guy shouted slapping me again I fell limply to the side. I could still hear scattering and shouting from my cell phone. Then I blacked out... all I could think about before I blacked out was fucking Edward Cullen!

**Edward**

After I left Bella's room I was distraught. I couldn't believe the things I said to her! I was a monster who didn't deserve her! I hated myself for upsetting her and making her feel like she was some needy petty girl. When in reality she was the best thing that has ever happened to me! I hopped onto my bike then and sped to my meadow. I couldn't sleep after that. I needed to think to see what I could do to possibly make her see how sorry I was. How much I loved her and lived for her. Even though I haven't known her long I couldn't stay away from her. She was my drug and I couldn't get her out of my head. She spoke the most hurtful words to me... I don't know whether to believe her or call her out on her lie. I mean how could anyone possibly go from loving someone one second to hating them the next, it was preposterous, those words nearly killed me! I HATE YOU...Sighing I lay back onto the blanket I laid out in the center of the meadow watching the stars. I fell asleep and was woken by my phone vibrating groaning I ignored it. It was Emmett.

I lay there thinking again what I could do to see her... was she home? She didn't have anywhere to go really... I had to watch over her. What if the Wolfgang gets to her... I don't know what I would do if she was in danger. Go on a major killing spree perhaps. A half hour passed and my phone vibrated again! Cursing I picked it up.

"What!" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward! Oh thank god! Bella's in trouble! The Wolfgang got her at the convenient store! She called Emmett screaming and we heard some guy! Get your ass here!" Jasper said quickly. My eyes bugged out I was shocked. I couldn't say anything I was shaking and rocking back and forth. My Bella! NO! Those fuckers!

"Edward! You dumb ass snap out of it! We have to save our girl!" Emmett yelled into the phone snapping me out.

"I'm on my way meet at the place." I said quickly closing the phone and jumping up running to my bike. I was furious and ready for war! No one messes with my girl! That was all my fault! If I didn't leave her she wouldn't be alone! Why would I listen to that stubborn girl! Speeding past different streets I finally made it to our warehouse. I jumped off and quickly knocked four times and unlocked the blasted door. Running to the living room where I saw Emmett and Jasper arguing and pacing back and forth.

"About fucking time!" Emmett said angrily. I glared at him and looked at Jasper.

"So what do we have? Is she answering her phone does she even have it on her? What about her knife oh god! It's all my fault!" I groaned falling to the ground putting my head into my hands.

"Listen Edward right now we need to save Bella you can blame and do the self pity crap later alright!" Jasper snapped. I nodded glumly and stood up determined.

"You're right. Let's go to La Push! I'm going to kill those fuckers!" I said gritting my teeth together.

"Damn straight we are this is war Eddie! They've got our girl! Nobody gets away with that!" Emmett growled. I have never seen Emmett that angry. His huge muscles were flexed and his veins pulsing.

"Get the guns Jasper." I ordered. Jasper walked over to the wall and put his palm flatly against the wall and pushed down and slid to the side. There were different types of guns with ammo. Jasper picked up three hand held guns and threw one each to Em and I. I caught it and put it behind my back. Then Jasper picked out brass knuckles in case of a face to face fight which will happen likely. He threw us also a pair and we stuck them in our back pockets. "Alright I think we're good. Em you will ride with Jazz and I will be on my bike." I said. We walked out.

**Bella**

I woke up in someone's bed looking around trying to make sense of what happened. Edward, fight, store, kidnapping. Fuck I was kidnapped! Great what the fuck am I going to do? I didn't have my phone or my purse or anything! I looking down and saw that I was still wearing my clothes thank god! The room was very small with just a large bed and a table on the side with a lamp on it. It was dimply lit by that lamp very dark. The bed had gross prune colored sheets. I felt a throbbing pain on the side of my face I felt it and felt a patch of raw skin. It stung pretty badly. I saw a door and walked over to it pressing my ear against it.

"Well what should we do with her?" some very manly voice asked.

"I don't know Jake said don't touch her she's his." Another rough voice added.

"Damn she's fine. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that." Ew I shivered.

"I know that's why Cullen singled her out. I mean have you seen any of them committed? I would commit to that too!" Why are they so degrading I mean it is flattering in a way that I was the first 'girlfriend' but that didn't fucking last. I gulped and carefully opened the door. There I saw two people in a hallway. They heard the door creak and quickly snapped their attention on me.

"Why hello Bella, finally you are up." One with long dark loose hair said. I glared at them.

"What the fuck! You guys are freaks take me home!" I said seething mad.

"Yea okay princess then we will buy you your own castle!" The second one said smiling wickedly.

"Sorry, but Jake hasn't even started with you. Why rush? I have a feeling you will be right at home soon." The first one said.

"My father will find me, I think you dumb asses forgot about my fucking parents!" I smirked.

"No we didn't we just don't care." They said. I rolled my eyes and decided to take my chances walking out of there. I began making my way forward and they looked at me confused then they realized and quickly ran after me. I tried my hardest not to trip and escape. They were catching up quick I saw the main exit from the house and there were two other guys with a tall gorgeous blonde being dragged into a room and her yelling looking sick and tired. Our eyes connected and I'm sure I had the same look she had, petrified. She mouthed 'run' and I nodded trying to run faster but both of the guys jumped on me from the back and I landed flat faced onto the hard ground.

"Omph" We all made the noise. I had tears prickling out of my eyes from the weight and pain. I began to scream for help. "Help! Ow!" I tried to say but the air from my lungs was escaping quickly. I felt like I was fainting but then everything seemed lighter and air began circulating around my body. I felt I was being pulled to stand up and finally opened my eyes to see a tall, tan, dark haired guy who was very good looking. His black eyes pouring into mine.

"What did you do to her! Why does she looked fucked already!" The guy growled to someone. My head was spinning and my whole body ached.

"She was running and we sort... of jumped on her..." Someone from my back answered.

"You WHAT! You could have killed her! I did not give you such an order! Get out of my sight!" He yelled at the two men. I looked to my side and saw the blonde girl staring at me with broken, pained eyes. I gave her a half smile then looked at the man in front of me.

"Let me out! How dare you fucking kidnap me!" I snapped at him. He wasn't affected at all. All he did was smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"You poor gorgeous girl... shall we get you cleaned up?" He asked. I looked at the blonde and she shook her head no with wide eyes mouthing 'no, no, no' over and over. I looked back at the man and glared.

"You will do no such thing! Now let me leave. What is this? You think you can kidnap women for your own fucking benefit!" I yelled. He smiled. The fucker smiled I slapped him without even thinking about it. His eyes widened and he actually looked taken aback.

"You bitch!" He seethed. "You will get what's coming to you. Then we will see if Cullen or his friends will want anything to do with you!" He smiled evilly. I didn't know what to say so I bit my lower lip and looked at the blonde. She had a look of pity on her face then she was nudged by the man behind her pulling her into the room.

"Let go of me! I hate you all motherfuckers! You scum! Dickless worthless pieces of shit!" She yelled loudly. I smiled at her language, I could tell we were going to get along.

"Embry put these two together until we are ready for them. We will have fun, so much fun tonight." The main guy said grinning. Then I had my wrist gripped tightly and being pulled back to the room I woke up in with the blond girl following me. At least I wouldn't be alone in this. Though she looked like she was there for a while, all bruised and skinny her hair dirty and messy. She still looked like a goddess. We were thrown in by the disgusting guys then locked in.

"Have fun girls..." Embry sneered winking at us then shutting the door. I sighed.

"FUCK!" the blonde yelled kicking the wall.

"Okay talk." I said sternly. She turned around to face me pursing her lips staring into my eyes.

"My name is Rosalie... I was here for about two months now... stupid fuckers practically kidnapped me at the beach! I don't know how to escape! I've tried everything! They are animals! I want to kill every single one of them!" She said desperately. I nodded in understanding.

"My name is Bella... I guess I'm here because I was involved with Cullen and his crew. It's really fucked I mean how are the police not onto them? They are so stupid!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh they are but their leader I guess... Jacob or Jake keeps those fuckers in line. They use women, and when there is no more use for them I don't even want to guess... Bella we have to escape! Trust me you do not want to know his punishment for us! Try putting the words gang and bang together!" Rose pleaded. I gasped and shook my head no.

"Okay I'm sure the guys will come to save me soon and yea we just have to run as soon as they get here probably armed... so don't worry." I tried to reassure her. I didn't even know if Edward would come and save me, I know Emmett and Jazz would though.

"Right...right! Bella I can't stay here another day! It's torture! And slavery! I'm surprised I haven't gone fucking insane yet! I need to kill them all! They will do this to more and more girls! No one deserves this! Shit eaters started as a little rebelling, wannabe of your Cullen's group turned into monsters! I hope your boys get 'em good! They deserve to be treated like animals!" Rose said with her eyes watering.

"It's okay Rosalie I'm here with you now! They won't get us I promise. Let's just try and get our minds of this and talk... so ugh how old are you?" I asked trying to change the subject desperately.

"Eighteen...what about you?" She asked sadly.

"Same, so how was your life like before all of this?" I asked smiling.

"Um well it wasn't the greatest but my mom and I lived together alone, my father left us when I was very little so I don't remember much of him. I went to the high school you are probably at... I was really good in school too I wanted to get out of here you know pursue a real career so I could be independent and not worry about money like my mother always had too..." She cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Rose, honestly it will be fine. I just have to find my purse I had a pocket knife in there... and my phone is in the store..." I said thinking out loud.

"So... how did Cullen and his crew notice you? I mean I have never seen them since I was always in the library studying but I've heard enough... what's true and what is fake?" She asked looking up at me with watery eyes.

"Well... It was sort of my first day there and I felt like skipping so I was outside and he came and offered me a smoke since I was out... then we talked and hooked up... then I haven't seen him for a while afterwards I was skipping again and he came to me once again. We talked and hooked up a little more then the bell rang and he took me to some gorgeous place and we had sex...twice. We got into a huge fight then a little while later he came to my house attacking me why I was kissing other guys and stuff... basically he almost forced me but don't tell him I likes it...a LOT! Hah then before I got kidnapped we got into a fight because he wouldn't tell me something... and I got pissed. Its really a fucked up relationship." I concluded shrugging. She was biting her lower lip smiling.

"It's really sweet... I mean yea there were bad times, but at least you had your good moments with him... I never had a boyfriend... or a first kiss... or anything really. I was too busy studying I missed life. And now I was raped, forced to do shit. I hate it! They took my innocence..." She cried sadly now. I caressed her hair running my fingers through it.

"I'm so sorry. It's horrible. But I like you... a lot and I'm sure we will be great friends right?" I asked playfully smiling a little. She just giggled and nodded.

"I've never even had time for friends. I have never swore before I got here. I mean now I get random moods where I act like a crazy bitch and then I'm myself like now. My mother is probably worried sick... I don't even know if she's still alive. Before all she had to live for was me and now she must think that I've abandoned her just like my father." She complained sobbing.

"Shh, Shh I'm sure she's fine and looking for you. You wouldn't just disappear she must know that." I tried to comfort her.

Two hours passed

"Shh someone's coming." I whispered to Rose. She nodded and we hid behind the bed. The door opened and there were two guys looking around the room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are... We know you're in here. Don't make this harder for yourselves then maybe we might go easier on you two." The guy said in a gross manly voice. I shuddered.

"Okay then... harder it is. Search the room Seth!" The other one ordered. We heard the footsteps coming closer to where we were. Rose leaned closer to me and we both stopped breathing.

"Aha!" Seth declared proudly. I rolled my eyes and stood up with Rosalie.

"C'mon Rose, let's just get this over with." I said loudly and clearly. Rose looked at me with scared eyes and I just nodded giving her my hand. She took a hold of it and stood up. Seth grabbed Rose and me then pushed us to the second guy.

"Here Embry take this bitch." Seth said throwing me to him. I stumbled and almost fell on my face but caught myself right before. Embry took my by the neck and forced me to walk forward. I looked back at Rose who was biting her lip so hard it was on the verge of bleeding. I gulped and nodded to her. We both on the count of three stomped on their toes then turned around and kicked them in the balls.

"RUN!" I yelled as we both booked it towards the main hallway. They were screaming behind us alerting the others then right before we reached the door two guys grabbed us and threw us to the floor. I hit it hard on my knees and elbow I felt I was going to bruise. Those bastards! The other guy backhanded Rosalie across the face and her lip was bleeding as she fell onto the floor on her side.

"ROSE!" I yelled as I tried to crawl over to her but the other guy took me by my hair and I screamed in pain. "ARGHH" and I fell back down to his feet. Then those feet connected with my stomach and I curled up in a ball and coughed. It was getting harder to breathe. I silently prayed for someone to come save us.

"STOP!" A very familiar voice called out over everyone. Everyone stopped touching us and moved out of the way. Then I opened my eyes slowly and saw the main guy from before... Jake. "Did they misbehave?" He asked watching me intently with a small smile.

"Y-Yes... They tried to run away." One of the guys answered. Jake knelt down to me and brushed my hair out of my face. He actually smiled at me a real genuine smile then winked. I groaned in pain.

"This one has a lot of fight in her doesn't she... I like it! She seems like she can take it rough." Jake proclaimed and everyone cheered. Jake looked down to me again and took a hold of my hair tightly and pulled my face up to his and kissed me hard plunging his gross tongue into my mouth. I tried to move away but he wouldn't let me. I bit his tongue hard and he pulled away holding his tongue out. "FUCKING WHORE! You're going to get it now!" Jacob yelled red faced in anger. He pulled his hand back and slapped me so hard I felt my cheek was on fire. I cried loudly in pain and tears fell down from my eyes. He pulled my hair even harder and leaned into my ear. He licked it then sucked on my earlobe lazily and sloppy then he finally said, "You don't have a choice about this my gorgeous Bella. I actually like you so no one else but me will have you, so you better be good. I don't like hitting my women." Jake whispered with his hot breath going onto my skin. I shivered in disgust.

Then I heard a loud commotion as there were gun shots being fired.

"Everyone get the fuck down on the floor NOW!" I heard Emmett's loud voice. I sighed finally about fucking time. I turned to Rose and she was bleeding and bruised everywhere. She looked at me and I winked at her letting her know it was the guys. She nodded slightly and smiled. Jake jerked me back and stood behind me still holding me by the hair and a knife to my neck.

"You move she dies!" Jake threatened and he jerked me back again. I cried as it hurt to walk.

"Let her go now!" Jasper said slowly and menacingly. He looked at me with sad eyes asking for forgiveness silently. I gave a small smile then I was jerked back again.

"Oww fuck stop pulling on the hair you fucking asshole!" I yelled annoyed!

"Shut the hell up Bitch! Now where the fuck is Cullen!" Jake asked Em and Jasper. I sighed I knew he didn't care about me, I looked down and felt a tear slide down my face. I fell limply against Jacob's hold ready to give up. Then I heard a gun click of safety right behind me.

"If. You. Don't. Fucking. Let. Her. Go. This. Instant. I. Will. Kill. You!" I heard Edward's velvety smooth threatening voice call from behind Jake. Jake stiffened. "DROP THE KNIFE OR DIE!" Edward said louder. Jake silently dropped his knife and let go of my hair. I fell to the side and Jasper caught me before I hit the floor.

"Thanks..." I whispered in a raspy voice. Jasper smiled sadly and caressed my hair softly staring at me intently. I sighed and closed my eyes with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella... we should have been here sooner. Please forgive me!" Jasper begged sadly. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath though it hurt.

"Ouch... ugh... of course Jazzy. I wasn't sure you were going to come..." I said groaning. Then Jasper pulled me closer and hugged me burying his face into my hair.

"Sorry, so sorry. Of course we were going to come and save our girl! I really care about you!" Jasper whispered into my ear then he kissed it. Then I heard someone groaning. I turned my head and saw Edward beating the shit out of Jacob. I smile he looked so sexy all angry and furious.

"You ever touch any girl in this town without their consent I will personally kill you!" Edward threatened kicking him right in the ribs. "I will cut off your dick and feed it to you! Then your balls! NEVER, NEVER TOUCH BELLA AGAIN! EVER!" Edward yelled loudly kicking him in the face. Jacob was all bloody groaning.

"YES YES! PLEASE STOP IT!" Jake begged.

"YEA RIGHT! You beat women who can't fight back and now you want me to stop. Let's see what it feels like why don't we." Edward laughed cynically. Edward lifted Jake by his hair then punched him with his brass knuckles in hand. I thought That's my man. But he wasn't! It was all his fault I was in this mess! Stupid asshole with stupid enemies! Plus he lies to me. I couldn't watch anymore. I looked at Rose and she was there breathing deeply. Then I looked at Emmett holding a gun in front of him to everyone.

"Jasper tell Emmett to go to Rosalie, she needs help. She's the girl right next to me...NOW!" I ordered weakly. Jasper nodded and turned to Emmett.

"Em take care of this girl here, Rosalie. She's hurt." Jasper said. Emmett ran over and knelt down lifting her onto his lap cradling her like a child. Her eyes were closed as she clung onto Emmett's shirt tightly. Emmett looked at her with sad and angry eyes then brushed her hair out of her face. Rose began crying and Emmett cooed her and caressed her face softly then kissed her forehead.

"Wow..." I whispered to Jasper. Jasper nodded and gave a sad smile.

"I've never seen him act like that towards any girl before..." Jasper said to me. I smiled and nodded. "Are you okay Bells? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Jasper asked.

"No Jazzy I'm fine. Can we just go lie down somewhere. I'm so very tired plus I need my phone... in case my father calls." I groaned. Jasper nodded and looked up at Edward. Then Jasper lifted me up and handed me to Edward's bloody hands. His hold felt so much more different, I felt safer though I knew I shouldn't. Edward closed his eyes and hugged me close to him.

"My Bella... I'm so, so sorry! It's all my fault! I love you, so, so much! I don't know what to do. Please tell me you're okay. Please." Edward pleaded me with broken eyes. He pulled me even closer while walking out with Rose in Emmett's arms and Jasper behind. Edward kept looking straight up and whispering things to himself like 'she's okay' 'My love if safe' 'All my fault.' I knew I should stop him from beating himself for everything since really it wasn't technically his fault. But he needed to suffer too. He pulled me even closer and kissed my forehead. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Edward kept whispering while he kissed my face all over except my lips. Edward walked to Jasper's mustang and placed me next to Rosalie in the back seat then he kissed my forehead and hand gave me a little sad smile and walked out to his bike. Jasper sat in the front and Emmett in the passenger. Rose took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Bella, if it weren't for you I would still be stuck there. Best friends girl." Rose whispered strained. I gave her a squeeze in return.

"How are you ladies doing?" Emmett asked looking back to us. We gave weak smiled and one nod. "Great so clubhouse it is. We will clean you both right up." Emmett said grinning like an idiot. "And Bellsy I'm so sorry I was a bad big bro, will you ever forgive me?" Emmett asked pouting. I chuckled weakly.

"Of course Em." I whispered. Emmett smiled and turned around. A long ride, we finally pulled into the driveway to the warehouse. I saw Edward's bike already there and him pacing back and forth. He really seemed sorry and worried. Maybe he did love me but he was an idiot about it... Edward ran over and pulled Jasper's seat away and lifted me out ever so gently. I leaned into his chest as he carried me, his steady heart beat keeping me awake. Jasper unlocked it and led us through. Edward lay me on one couch and Emmett lay Rose onto the other one then they sat at our feet massaging them while Jasper walked over to a sink and a cupboard with clothes and towels.

Jasper wet two towels and passed each to Edward and Em. They began cleaning our feet then moving to our arms then to our faces. Edward cleaned my face with care that I almost couldn't feel it. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"My beautiful Bella... what have they done to you..." Edward muttered to himself. I opened my eyes and saw his green ones boring into my eyes full force with unshed tears. I blinked slowly and saw his face move closer to mine. My heart began accelerating and my eye lids began to hood. He slowly and ever so carefully leaned in and pressed his lips to mine softly as if they weren't even touching. I smiled against our kiss as he pulled away gauging my reaction. "I love you so much! Please forgive me. I will beg for your forgiveness for ever. You are my life Bella. I'm sorry for everything I said before it was all stupid and untrue. I just... couldn't tell you. But maybe I should have... I'm just so sorry! I truly will do anything for you." Edward said gently caressing my face with his hands. I smiled and felt tears sliding down my face and Edward quickly caught them and wiped them away. "Please don't cry, never cry over me anymore. I have caused you enough tears. I just want you to be happy and safe." Edward whispered strained. I lifted my hand and put it over his on my face and he leaned into it.

"Stop being an idiot, I'm crying 'cuz I'm happy. Now give me a real kiss so I forget that dog's one." I whispered smiling. Edward's face turned grave and he stiffened.

"He kissed you!" Edward raised his voice. "What else, did they do anything else Bella? You have to tell me please! Oh god, what have I done..." Edward finished muttering. I shook my head from side to side slowly beginning to cry for real now. Then Edward saw my worried face and tears and leaned closer cooing me and pecking me every second. "My love, my life. I am yours truly." Edward whispered against my lips then pressed harder and softly and slowly our tongues intertwined. We kissed for a little bit then he pulled back giving me one last peck before standing up I pouted and whimpered but then he smiled reassuringly.

He walked to the cupboard with clothes and pulled out two pairs of grey sweatpants and two pairs of white t-shirts. He threw a shirt and pants to Emmett then walked closer to me.

"Ready to change love?" Edward asked sweetly, I nodded. Edward sat me up while Jasper turned around as to not see me. While Emmett was busy with Rosalie. I'm surprised she let him change her. I lifted my arms as Edward took off my shirt I was left in my bra. Edward had a sharp intake of breath then closed his eyes. "Oh god my poor Bella, what have they done, you look like you were beaten up! Ugh I am going to kill each and every one of them!" Edward whispered staring into my eyes full force. I looked to the side.

"I probably look horrible..." I whispered sadly. Edward quickly slid on his shirt over my head and it went down to my mid thighs. Then he pulled me in and kissed me.

"You will always be the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. You look perfect. No matter what state you are in." Edward said honestly. I smiled and nodded. Then he lifted my legs and slipped off my pants and massaged my bare legs. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You are so giving me a massage tonight. And you will be with me right? I mean my daddy is out of town for a few days and I'm sca—" I couldn't finish because Edward cut me off.

"Of course, don't be ridiculous. That wasn't even an option love. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not." Edward said obviously. I smiled and nodded. Then he slipped on the large sweatpants that felt like a tent and I giggled. I heard Rose and Emmett whispering things to each other. Edward turned to face them then back to me smiling.

"I've never seen him like that before love, do you think she is his Bella?" Edward asked grinning. I slapped him playfully and giggled.

"Jazzy!" I called he turned around and walked closer to me kneeling down caressing my face.

"Yes Bells?" He asked sweetly. I really liked his touch it was calming.

"Could you please get me some Advil and water. I have a really bad headache." I asked sweetly pouting. Jasper smiled kissed my forehead and went to get me my pills.

"For Rosie too Jazz." Emmett called out. Aw he already has a nickname for her. How cute. Edward was just sitting there stiff. I touched his face and he turned to face me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked sadly.

"Oh nothing, just tired, and worried and you know just the whole thing. I'm fine. Ready to go home after?" Edward asked smiling and gently rubbing my legs. I smiled and nodded. Jasper came back with a glass and two Advil's. I took them from his hand and the glass of water.

"Thanks Jazzy." I whispered then I downed the pills and water.

"Edward I don't think Bella should be on the bike just yet, how about I drive her to her house and you on your bike." Jasper suggested. Edward glared at him.

"No!" Edward yelled everyone looked at him confused then he recovered. "I mean ugh sure. Yea that's a great idea. Let's go now." Edward said after. I stared at him puzzled then at Jasper. We both shrugged and Edward lifted me up.

"Rose, Emmett has my number and he knows where I live, if you have no where to stay you can live with me. See you soon. Bye EMMETT!" I yelled and waved.

"Bye Bella thanks for everything!" Rose yelled back.

"Yea bye Bellsy! Thanks for introducing me to this gorgeous woman!" Emmett said grinning. She giggled. Jasper was walking ahead of us and held the door open for Edward and I. Something was very different usually Edward is very civil but him and Jasper... something was up. Jasper opened his car and Edward put me in the front seat and buckled me up, he then kissed me long and hard.

"Alright, alright you can do that at her house Edward!" Jasper said playfully. Edward grunted and stalked off to his bike. Jasper took a seat and grinned.

"So what's up with you and Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, he's acting rather strange eh. I've noticed as well. It's as if he's jealous of you and I. Which is ridiculous." Jasper shrugged. I chuckled.

"Oh Edward, is he always this complicated. I mean you and I psh c'mon!" I said chuckling. Jasper nodded slowly and sighed. He took a hold of my hand and caressed it softly rubbing his thumb in circular motions.

"I really am glad you're okay Bella. Honestly I don't know what would happen if you weren't." Jasper said staring straight ahead to nothing in particular. I sighed and nodded. His hand felt so smooth and soft and warm, then I realized that what if Jasper did feel something more for me than a platonic relationship.

I quickly moved my hand from his and put them together. Jasper hand clenched into a fist then he moved it back to the gear shift.

"Thank you, me too." I replied quietly. We pulled into my driveway and Edward was standing there with his arms crossed. As soon as we pulled in Edward opened the door and lifted me up into his arms kissing me everywhere. I looked back to Jasper and saw him watching me with a wistful expression. I gave him a weak smile and turned back to Edward. Edward looked into Jasper's eyes and turned around abruptly walking with me to my door.

"Thanks Jazz!" I yelled before we were out of sight. Jasper just waved and winked. I blushed and looked down. We made it into my house and Edward carried me to my room. He placed me on my bed and sat next to me looking everywhere but me.

"Bella..." Edward began, "How do you feel about Jasper?" He asked hesitantly. I pursed my lips.

"Like I feel for Emmett... big brother?" I said playfully. Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair over and over and over again.

"No Bella, what do you feel for Jasper?" He asked again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Are you for real, I mean asking me that? Why the fuck would I take you back if I had feeling's for someone else!?" I said raising my voice.

"Do you ever fucking say yes or no? I mean how the fuck do you feel?" Edward asked again staring me in the eyes. I glared and my eyes began to water and lip trembling.

"Like friends! Now stop fighting and swearing! I'm fucking tired, do you know what I've been through! And you are doing this! You are fucking ridiculous. Honestly are you trying to push me away, your fucking temper is driving me nuts!" I yelled at him crying. Edward sighed and turned and kissed me hard. Holding my head close to his so I couldn't move. After he was done thoroughly kissing my mouth he pulled away.

"I wish I could make love to you love, I wish I could show you how much I love you. I wish I wasn't an idiot who's always making mistakes. But I'm so worried that if I will you will go to someone you have so many guys at your feet Bella I'm just nervous. I have never been in this situation before! I love you so much that I'm scared, I've already lost you once and I remember the feeling of that Bella and trust me it was not pleasant if anything it was heart breaking and worth to kill yourself for. Please tell me I'm being stupid. Please say there is no one else. I cannot lose you Bella." Edward pleaded. I smiled and touching his face with my finger tips.

"I love you so much you buffoon that even through the mistakes you made. I still forgave you, and I still love you if not more. We just need to learn to communicate better. You have to trust me. You have to trust me! And not say stupid shit when we are fighting." I said. Edward smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Now why don't you go and start a bath for me I feel all dirty and shit." I said crinkling my nose. Edward smiled broadly and nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked before standing up. I shrugged and sighed looking down. "What's the matter love?" He asked raising my chin with his fingers. I stared at his deep emerald eyes and sighed.

"I mean, if you won't get angry about my bruises and start going all emo on me then you can join me. Otherwise I can't handle it." I said biting my lip. Edward paused looking into my eyes, his piercing gaze cutting through me. He leaned in closer and moved his hand to my neck where he began massaging my neck then going down to my shoulder then down my arm to my wrists. His eyes never leaving mine. His hand moved to my baggy shirt where he tugged and I raised my arms. He threw it off and gasped then pressed his lips into a thin line. His eyes returning to mine.

"I didn't even realize in the warehouse lighting it didn't look this bad Bella. And I was slightly distracted... you must admit you're quite the sight." Edward teased softly caressing my stomach resulting in my stomach clenching. It didn't hurt it felt soothing only Edward could make me feel that way. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you." I whispered. He sighed and smiled but it didn't fully reach his eyes. Then his hand moved up to my ribs where he spread his palm fully and my skin burned from the contact.

"You're so delicate my love, I promise to take better care of you. I will never let you out of my sight again, I swear if anyone ever even thinks about laying a hand on you I will honestly kill them. You will never look or be this weak again my love." Edward promised with intensity that you couldn't doubt him. Usually I would fight him but I didn't want to be away from him either and I don't really think I would ever really like to be in the state I'm in. His hand as gently as ever kept rubbing my ribs and soothing them and I almost purred. I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Edward, I only feel this safe in your arms." I whispered. He softly and gently wrapped his hands around my back and pulled me carefully on his lap and kissed my forehead.

"Ready for that bath of ours love?" He asked softly kissing my ear and jaw line, I hummed and quietly moaned. He stopped and lifted me up bridal style and we both went to my bathroom. He sat me on my comfy chair there and began preparing us the bath. He poured in strawberry scented bubbles and went to the cupboard where I kept my towels and took out three hanging them on the hooks near the bath. Then he went and turned the water off and walked back to me with a sweet smile. "Ready?" he asked with his eyes bright and happy as they should be. I nodded and bit my lip nervously. He walked over to me and knelt on his knees in front of me and quickly kissed my lips.

His hands began moving from my shoulders to my back to my bra clasp where he easily unhooked it. Then his hands slowly moved to the front and he caressed my breasts softly and I relaxed immediately. His eyes moved back up to mine and he winked. I giggled at his silliness. Then his hands moved down my stomach to my hips where his thumbs massaged my hip bones I sighed relaxed and hummed. One of his hands easily lifted me and his other quickly removed my panties and sweats. Then he sat me back and pulled them down my legs. I was fully nude before him and his eyes slowly moved back up to my face. His hands cupped my face and he just stared deeply into my eyes and sighed leaning closer and kissed every inch of my face ending with my lips.

"You are so beautiful I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful." He stated sincerely. I blushed and smiled. "I love when you blush, especially when I'm the one to make you blush." He whispered. I leaned back in and kissed him more intensely. He pulled away grinning and stood back up and quickly took off his shirt and pants and boxers. We were both nude and ready for out bath. He walked back over to me and lifted me up swiftly and began making his way to the bath tub. I loved the smell and took a deep breath. "Yes love I know, did you know your strawberry smell was also one of the factors I fell in love with you. I couldn't get that scent out of my head, I actually think I ended up buying it after our first meet." Edward admitted. I stared at him amazed and he nodded sheepishly.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard baby, I also love your smell. It turns me on, on its own. Its soothing and manly. Its so you." I whispered back into his ear. He stepped into the bathtub and put me down gently then got comfortable behind me wrapping his arms around me. I moaned from the hot water and threw my head back onto his shoulder. Edward kissed my temple. He began massaging my shoulders for a while then moved to my forearms then to my ribs moving down to my lower stomach. I was really turned on from his movements. I moaned and his hand movement stopped. "Edward please don't stop, I'm so turned on..." I moaned out pathetically, I felt Edward shift behind me and I tried to sit up but his arms locked around my shoulders and pulled me back onto his chest. I felt his breath by my ear and I was nearly vibrating from the sexual tension.

"Bella..." He whispered and I felt goose bumps go along my entire body. "Love... I would but I don't think I should right at the moment. You are hurt." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and turned my head slightly in his direction and saw that his jaw was locked and he was breathing heavily.

"Edward, please I'm so wound up already... I need this, you and I need this. We don't have to have sex... please baby, I need you." I pleaded softly putting my hands over his on my shoulders. He took a deep breath and looked at me with burning lust in his eyes.

"Fine but no sex Bella, I will not be able to make love to you, I feel... it feels too wrong." He whispered strained. I leaned back onto his shoulder and continued caressing his hands, then I picked one up and brought it up to my lips and kissed his palm. I felt Edward lean down and kiss my neck over and over. I moaned quietly and felt his arousal twitch behind my back. Edward's hands moved down to my breast where he began massaging them and I mewed at the feeling. "God Bella you're so beautiful, you here now writhing and waiting for me... oh man." He whispered into my neck and I shivered. He then continued showering it with kisses and sucking on my pulse point. This time I moaned louder and arched my chest into his awaiting palms. One of his hands moved down to my stomach down to my aching core. He gently began feeling me and spreading my wetness around. I was writhing now and bucking into his hand. I sighed and my eyes kept closing and opening. He finally gently pressed two fingers into me and I felt like I was in heaven.

"Oh Yes Edward!" I whispered and almost slipped under water but Edwards arm held me at bay. He kept going over and over and finally I reached my climax screaming his name.

"Oh, ugh yes!" I came back down to Earth and and looked at Edward from my side.

"Was it good?" He asked smirking, I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Your turn..." I whispered seductively, Edward gulped and shook his head from side to side. I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog face. He still shook his head but this time more reluctantly.

"Bella, please I cant right now. Knowing I made you happy is more than enough trust me!" He pleaded with me, I nodded understandingly. I had one question in mind this entire time that I wanted to vaoice despretately.

"Edward..."

"Hmm?" He asked abscent mindedly while caressing my stomach.

"Edward, what was that secret you couldnt tell me?" I asked bravely waiting for a rejection again. But he surprised me, he sighed softly and continued caressing my stomach.

"Honestly Bella it really does have nothing to do with you but since you and I are together I guess it would in way... there is this organization and they are called the 'Volturi.' They always thought of us as... how would you say beneficial people. They think my guys and I are very talented and smart so they keep trying to get us to join their group but since we never really do anything illegal we dont know why they keep bothering us. The only thing we really do is stop the crime here and sometimes bust drug sites. But now the chief of police really wants my group to go undercover and join the Volturi so we could bust them. The police was onto them since five years ago... so they are desperate. Now we are planning out how we could work this out so we could come out unscathed..." Edward explained tiredly. I gasped and quickly turned around so I was on my side facing Edward. He looked like he was trying to make it seem less than it was.

"Edward! Isnt that dangerous?" I asked in panic. Edward gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Very, thats why we are planning everything to the dot. We have to make them believe that we didnt just randomly decide to join their group we need them to ask us again and make it look like we were finally talked into it. But dont worry love it wont be planned out till at least a couple months from now," Edward finished. I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

"I wont let you do it..." I began to say but he cut me off.

"Bella we have to, we know they are planning something big!" I cut him off before he could continue.

"No what I meant was I wont let you go into it... without...me," I whispered the last part looking at him guaging his reaction. He seemed frozen just staring at me but not really. I poked his shoulder and he snapped out of it.

"Absolutely not!" He said in a controlled voice but I knew his temper was coming out.

"Edward stop it! Before you start another fight!" I said loudly trying to make him reason.

"But Bella you dont understand thats exactly _why _I didnt want to tell you!" He shouted breathin deeply. I slapped him hard across the face to make him shut up and see my point. He seemed shocked that I slapped him but didnt say anything.

"Now listen to me god dammit! Im with you now! No matter what you say I am with you, I can help you too. Edward if something were to happen to you I couldnt live past that! I would much rather go into something together and get the outcome also...together. I love you, I will not allow you to go into this without me!" I said strongly. My eyes were dead set on his and I was ready for another battle but he again shocked me.

"I learned my lesson with denying you things love, we will talk to the guys tomorrow and see how we can include you... I am still very agaisnt this, if something were to happy to _you _it would kill me Bella. You are the most precious thing to me, but I know that you are serious... lets just not talk about it tonight alright. I am just happy you are back safely with me," He said softly. I smiled and nodded happily. I turned around and lay back onto his chest.

"I love you Edward," I said happily and closed my eyes. Edward continued drawing designs on my stomach and we sat there silently happy to be with each other.

**You like? I hope it was worth the long wait, I finally got my chapter and I added more to it. And the story thickens ;) **

**I wonder how Alice will be introduced hmm? **

**XOXO**

**acdhnt**


	7. Love This

**Hey Guys Important **

**I would like to write a story with another author, but I dont really want to pick myself. **

**If you guys are interested me and ______ (said person) could co-write a story together bi-weekly, so if you are please ****Private Message ****me with your ideas and such. We can expand them together over chats or msn well you get the whole ordeal. **

**I was never really into working with other people that was why I never got a beta and such, but as I read some stories that have more than one writer I love it because its always so fun and different. **

**So please let me know! :D**

**PS: Great story I began to read if you're interested check it out its called ' Snowed In ' By ' Eclispedwan ' Ch-ch-check it out! MWAA**

**Tata**

**ACDHNT**


	8. Happy To Hear This!

**HELLO GUYS!**

**VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS, BUT IT MIGHT BE GOOD NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU.**

**I NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE OVER MY STORY **MISCOMUNNICATION**. I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH SO I WANT SOMEONE WHO IS PASSIONATE ABOUT IT AS WELL. I WANT TO LEAVE MY IDEAS WITH THAT PERSON AS WELL. **

**HERE ARE THE THINGS YOU SHOULD CONSIDER BEFORE REPLYING AND PM-ing ME. :D**

Can I continue to write in the similar fashion as in the story?

Can I be creative when it comes to creating suspense and nothing cliché, (since this story is anything but cliché lol, I mean c'mon genius bad boys?)

Can I guarantee ACDHNT that there will be no pregnancies in the story unless I prove to her that it is ABSOLUTELY necessary to make the story better?

Can I guarantee that if I get sick of the story to let someone else finish it who would want to, and let ACDHNT know of that, so she could also help look for writers.

Can I guarantee not to change the story setting too much, or the character?

**That's pretty much it. Lol. SO let me know if you are interested. I will msg you back with the plan I had to where the story was going so you would have something to go by at first. **

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**ACDHNT**


End file.
